The Partner
by SuzyH82
Summary: Jay and Erin love working together and being partners but lately, it's getting harder to keep their relationship professional. Things get more complicated when another Detective, Bobbi Timmons joins the unit to complete a case – she's Jay's old partner and it's clear to everyone, including Erin that they have quite a history. Can Jay and Erin's partnership survive 'The Partner?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I had a few days off work for the holidays and I started working on this fic. It is different than my previous fic 'Maybe One Day' but it will be a Linstead fic, although it may not read like that for the first few chapters but please stick with it. Please read and review. All honest opinions are appreciated.**

**I own nothing...except the character Bobbi Timmons**

**The Partner **

**Concept**

Sergeant Hank Voight has many rules...one being no in house romances. If you want to date a cop, there are plenty of other districts. Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead both love their jobs in the Intelligence Unit at District 21 of the Chicago Police Department and they love being partners. There is just one problem...they are struggling to control their feelings for each other and keep it professional. Things get more complicated when another Detective, Bobbi Timmons joins the unit to complete a case – she's Jay's old partner and it's clear to everyone, including Erin that they have quite a history. Can Jay and Erin's partnership survive 'The Partner'?

**Prologue**

Erin was sitting on her couch; dressed in jeans and a red v-neck sweater; her hair hanging down in loose free curls. Her legs were curled up under her; she held a bottle of beer in her hands. She tentatively brought the neck of the bottle to her lips to take a sip as her eyes glanced over at the man sitting beside her; Jay; her partner.

He sat; slouched back on her couch; dressed in jeans, a blue t-shirt and black hoodie; a 5 o'clock shadow across his jaw line; his eyes focused on the TV screen; an empty bottle of beer in his hands. She watched as he sat himself forward and placed the empty bottle on her coffee table.

She knew what this meant as she waited for him to look over at her. It was the same every night he came over to watch the game; tonight, it was the Black Hawks; she was just beginning to dread the moment more and more.

Finally, his eyes locked on her and he gave her his usual lopsided grin. "Well Erin...thanks for the game and the beer." He simply stated; preparing himself to stand. He had to admit; this was his least favourite part to their weekly _'games'_ night. He hated having to say goodnight to her...and it was getting harder and harder to do.

She reached forward; uncurling her legs and settling them back onto her rug; placing her bottle on the coffee table. "Are you okay to make it home?" She asked.

"Why? You asking me to stay over?" Jay teased.

Erin felt a flush spread across her cheeks. She knew he was teasing but how she wished she could ask him to stay. "I'm simply checking I don't have to call you a cab." She shot back.

He nodded his head knowingly. "I think I'm okay to drive." He replied, standing up. "I only had one beer."

She glanced at the empty six pack in front of them. Had she really drunk the other 5 beers? She glanced back at Jay; his eyes confirming her doubts; she had drunk them.

"Good job I'm a gentleman, huh?" He teased, reaching for his leather jacket that was lying over the back of the couch.

"There are many words to describe you Jay Halstead but gentleman would not be top of the list." Erin shot back; rising to her feet.

He chuckled quietly as he glanced at the floor. Erin shifted her weight and nervously chewed her lower lip. Silence filled the air. She felt herself have an intake of breath as he finally looked up at her and stepped towards her.

He paused momentarily in front of her. "I guess I'll see you in the morning...partner." He softly stated.

Erin swallowed hard. There was so much she wanted to say. She could feel his breath against her cheek. "You sure will...partner." She stated; before raising her arm, her hand clenched in a fist as she playfully punched the top of his arm. She instantly regretted it as soon as she did it and inwardly groaned; her eyes watching as Jay gave a small laugh. Why did she suddenly feel like a daft 13 year old with her first ever crush? It was the effect he had on her.

"Goodnight Erin." He softly said, his hands firmly stuck in his pockets.

"Good night Jay." She replied, shoving her hands into her back pockets; not wanting to take the risk of playfully punching him again.

Her feet didn't move as she watched him walk towards her apartment door to let himself out; giving him a quick nod as he briefly looked over his shoulder before exiting. As soon as the apartment door closed she flopped down on the couch and groaned; her eyes lingering on the spot he had just vacated.

"Still keeping things professional, huh?" She heard Nadia's familiar voice ask.

She spun around to find Nadia leaning up against the door frame of the guest bedroom. Erin had completely forgotten that she was staying over while her place was getting fumigated. Nadia had stayed out of Erin and Jay's way; knowing there was a game on.

"How much of that did you actually witness?" Erin asked, beginning to blush again.

"Enough." Nadia replied, smirking. "Loved the punch of the arm by the way...very um, professional? Platonic?"

"Ugh! Shut up!" Erin squealed, grabbing a cushion to cover her face; trying to ignore the soft giggles coming from Nadia.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1a

**Hey guys, I just want to say a big thank you to the response of the concept and prologue of this fic. I really appreciate it. I know a lot of you were fans of my last mult-chapter fic 'Maybe One Day' and this Linstead fic will have a slightly different feel but please be patient. As always with me, there will be angst (but it will be worth it in the end...I promise).**

**As always, please read and review. Honest feedback (good or bad) is always appreciated, especially as Bobbi Timmons is my creation - so I'd love to know what you think. Thanks! **

**Chapter 1**

As Jay entered the bullpen, he could see Antonio wheeling out the empty case board. He looked past him into Voight's office; Voight was there; deep in conversation with Olinsky. Jay slipped into the break room, finding Erin, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

He opened a cupboard and pulled out a cup. He held out the cup; Erin automatically poured in the coffee. "Can I get my hopes up and guess we actually have a case?" He asked.

"I sure hope so." Erin replied, putting the coffee pot down.

It had been a quiet week for the intelligence team; they hadn't had any open cases and were catching up on paperwork. In one way; it was great that they had no bad guys to catch but on the flip side, there was only so much paperwork a person could take.

"Voight didn't mention anything?" Jay questioned.

"Who do I look like? His secretary?" Erin shot back; beginning to make her way out of the break room and towards the bullpen.

"No but you're practically his daughter so..."Jay retorted but quickly trailed off when he saw that ever familiar look in Erin's eyes; yes Voight was her father figure but she didn't like people thinking he showed favouritism; she had earned her spot in the unit and anyone who watched her work would know it. "Forget I said anything." Jay quickly added.

"Already forgotten." Erin replied with a smile as they both slipped in behind their desks; opposite each other.

Jay returned the smile; their eyes lingering on each other for a moment; before being interrupted by the sound of Ruzek tripping over his own chair as he sat down. Both Jay and Erin stared at the ground; fighting the urge to laugh.

"Sorry Sarge..." Ruzek apologised. "I was completing the electronic inventory when Nadia told me we had a briefing."

"Glad to see you're eager Ruzek...just don't injury yourself." Voight answered.

Ruzek nodded while Olinsky shook his head.

"As you probably have guessed...we have a case." Voight stated. There was sighs of relief around the room. "It comes courtesy of major crimes...they need our undercover expertise."

"Major crimes don't normally call on us." Antonio stated. "What's the case?"

"An arms deal...linked to the Morealli brothers who run the strip joint on 14th." Voight replied.

"Oh...hold on, I know where this is going and I am putting it on record that I am not going undercover as a stripper." Erin spoke up, interrupting Voight. All eyes were on her. She swallowed hard and continued. "I'm just saying...it sucks being the only girl in the unit, being the only option when you need someone in a skirt."

"Oh I don't know...I think Ruzek could pull it off." Jay teased, trying to take the focus off his partner. He gave Erin a small smile, which she returned gratefully.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Halstead!" Ruzek shot back, tapping the back of Jay's head.

"Relax Erin...there is no need for the skirt." Voight stated. "Major crimes already have someone in place for the last 9 months. She's been undercover as a '_friend_' of one of the Morealli brothers...they think she's been helping them orchestra the deal as its new territory for them."

"If this has been ongoing for 9 months, why do they need our help now?" Atwater asked.

"The department want her out of this cover...they have other plans for her." Voight replied. "This case has been given the hurry up...two weeks to be exact. Major crimes don't feel they can handle the undercover aspect...they need someone to play the potential buyer...which is where we come in."

"And who's the skirt?" Olinsky asked. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"Yes she should, I guess she's running a little late." Voight replied.

"She's late meeting Voight?" Ruzek muttered. "This does not fill me with confidence."

Atwater elbowed him while Erin shot him a look and Jay stifled his laughter.

Just then, the click of high heels could be heard coming up the steps. The team turned around to find Nadia entering the bullpen. She was closely followed by a woman with long red hair, kept in a neat ponytail; she had big sparkling deep brown eyes; well defined cheekbones and full red lips despite not wearing any make up; a definite natural beauty. She was about 5ft 7, with a slim but well defined body; dressed in blue skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, a black leather jacket and 5 inch heel black ankle boots. She had a frappacino in her hands.

"Um Sergeant Voight, this is..." Nadia began to say but cut off by the woman.

"I am so sorry, the queue at the Starbucks was mental but I needed my cup of Joe." The woman said, sailing past Nadia. "I'm Detective Roberta Timmons from Major Crimes at District 14 but my friends call me..."

"Bobbi?" Jay exclaimed, standing up. He knew all eyes were on him but he couldn't help his reaction.

Erin looked over at Jay, confused; it was like he had seen a ghost; an extremely attractive ghost.

The woman stopped in her tracks; the colour draining from her face. She spun around to face Jay. "Jay...you're in intelligence." She stuttered. She swallowed hard; regaining her composure. "I um, I thought you were working in gangs."

"And I thought you were in New York." Jay shot back, crossing his arms. "I guess things change." Their eyes were locked on each other; while the rest of the unit looked on.

"So you two know each other?" Voight asked.

They both broke their gaze as they both looked over at Voight. Jay could feel Erin watching him; he could see the concern and confusion in her eyes. He also knew the rest of the team were waiting and watching; wondering what was going on. He knew he had to diffuse the tension. He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jay and I...we um...we were at the Academy together." The woman, Bobbi replied.

"The Academy?" Voight questioned. Jay knew he was looking for more about their history.

"We were also partners, back when we were in uniform." Jay added, glancing over at Bobbi, who was now looking at the floor.

"Partners, huh?" Voight stated, he eyes drifting from one to the other.

"Yep." Jay replied while Bobbi finally raised her head and glanced over at him.

Erin watched the scene unfold with the rest of the unit. She knew what was coming; she knew how Voight worked and her stomach filled with dread.

"I was going to partner you with Ruzek for this case Bobbi but saying as you and Halstead here were partners..." Voight began, looking at both of them. "What do say? Want to partner up again or...?"

Erin groaned inwardly as she glanced over at Jay. What was Voight playing at? Everyone in the room could tell there was unresolved tension between the both of them.

Bobbi and Jay looked at each other before returning their gaze to Voight.

"Um...sure." Bobbi replied, quickly glancing over at Jay. "I mean, if it's okay with Jay?"

"Sure...it'll be like the old days." Jay retorted, forcing a smile.

Erin shook her head; she knew this could not end well. She knew Jay was forcing his smile.

"Great!" Voight exclaimed, slapping his hands together. "Now we got that sorted, why don't you step into my office Bobbi and you can fill me in on this case. Your sergeant was a little sketchy on the details and then I can give the team a proper briefing."

"Sure." Bobbi muttered, taking one last glance at Jay before following Voight into the office.

Jay returned to his desk, keeping his head down. He knew the rest of the unit were looking at him; wanting to ask questions. He was almost afraid to glance over at Erin; he knew she probably had more questions than anyone else. He knew how his exchange with Bobbi looked and he wasn't sure he could answer her questions.

Finally, Antonio was the brave one and spoke. "So Bobbi huh...she's your old partner huh?" He stated.

"Yep." Jay replied, his eyes never leaving his desk as he pulled out a file.

"Funny your paths crossing again." Antonio said.

"Not really...we all have ex-partners." Jay simply stated, not raising his head. "I'm sure it was bound to happen at some point."

Antonio nodded his head. He knew he wasn't going to get anything. He sat down and looked over at Erin; shrugging his shoulders before returning to the files on his desk.

Erin inwardly sighed and looked at her partner; a million and one questions racing through her mind that she knew she couldn't ask...at least not at this moment. She couldn't help but notice how attractive Bobbi was, and there was definite tension between them. What was their history? She now knew they attended the Academy together and that they were partners. Had things got romantic? Did the romance destroy their partnership and send Bobbi running off to New York? Had they still unfinished business...unresolved feelings?

Suddenly a new feeling of dread filled her stomach. Was she about to lose her partner...and potentially the love of her life? She hoped not but right now, she wasn't sure...and the thought terrified her.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just want to say thank you to those who took the time to read and review this fic, I really appreciate it. I hope you all continue to read and review. It's my inspiration. **

**I thought I should try and post something as I am currently changing internet providers so I may have to offline for a few days (I know...bad timing with Jesse in CF and CPD this week). I just hope there are no problems getting the internet connection to work (my family are not very tech savy). I can't wait to see the new episodes! Linstead is coming...I hope LOL!**

**Again, please read and review!**

**Chapter 2**

Erin glanced over at her partner Jay. He was trying his best to keep his head in the files on his desk but she could see him glancing towards Voight's office every few minutes. He looked so anxious.

Erin looked over at Voight's office. She could see the outline of Voight and Bobbi, Jay's ex-partner and well, his present partner for this case. They had been in there for over an hour, going over her undercover work for the last 9 months.

She looked back at Jay, managing to catch his eye line. She looked at him; her eyes silently letting him know she was there if he needed to talk. "Jay..." She began to say.

"I'm fine Lindsay." He quickly shot back.

Erin nodded; knowing he was far from fine when he had used her surname; but she also knew he wasn't ready to talk.

Just then, Voight's office door opened. Everyone focused their attention on the door. Voight appeared at the door with Bobbi, who was softly laughing and gently patting Voight's arm.

Erin shook her head; not believing what she was seeing; was Voight actually smiling at Bobbi? Yes, she was certain he was. Erin covered her mouth with her hand; convinced that she had just thrown up a little in her mouth. She silently prayed that Voight was not flirting with Jay's ex-partner. Could this be any more embarrassing?

Erin glanced over at Jay; his eyes were focused on Bobbi; his forehead creased; probably processing the situation before him; trying to handle his emotions.

Erin noticed that Bobbi's eyes had locked on Jay and her soft laughter slowly ceased. She watched as Bobbi readjusted her posture and strode towards Jay's desk; a smile fixed on her lips.

"Jay, Sergeant Voight suggested that you could give me a tour of the unit's facilities before we get into the case." She stated; well aware that everyone was now watching them. She could feel Jay stare right through her as he looked at her; she knew he was struggling with his feelings; she was too. "Only if you have time, of course."

"For you...always." Jay replied; smiling sweetly as he stood up. She could tell that he was being sarcastic but she smiled back anyway.

She watched him as he led her out of the bullpen, giving Erin, the detective opposite him, a reassuring smile as he passed.

* * *

><p>Jay walked along the corridor, pointing into each room as he passed them. "So to your left we have the break room." He simply stated. "The coffee will probably not be up to your standard so make sure you leave yourself extra time to stop at Starbucks. Voight may have let you off being late today but you'll not get a second chance."<p>

"Jay..." Bobbi began to say but Jay ignored her.

"Now down here on the right we have the team's locker room." Jay continued. "We all have to share so if you need to shower I suggest you use the female's downstairs..."

"Jay!" Bobbi groaned in frustration, grabbing hold of Jay's arm; she pulled him through the next available door that just happened to be an observation gallery to one of the interrogation rooms.

"Bobbi!" Jay shot back, pulling his arm back out of her hold.

"I'm sorry but...I think we should talk." She stated, her eyes pleading with him.

"I don't think there is anything to say." Jay hissed as he crossed his arms.

"Of course there is Jay." Bobbi softly stated.

"Really? Because you certainly didn't feel the need to say anything to me when you transferred to New York...you couldn't even muster a goodbye." Jay snapped.

"I know it was wrong and I'm sorry but you know I hate goodbyes." Bobbi replied, chewing her lower lip.

"You hate goodbyes?" Jay scoffed. "I hated having to scrape together the rent for our apartment but I still had to do it!"

"And I still feel bad about that." Bobbi answered. "If you had answered my calls or opened my letters, you would have known that I sent you a cheque..."

"A cheque!" Jay scoffed. "Almost 5 years of living out of each other's pockets, being partners, being best friends and you think a cheque would fix the damage you caused?"

Bobbi's eyes filled with tears. She looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. "You knew why I had to leave." She softly mumbled.

Jay sighed and nodded. "Where is he now?" Jay asked. "Is he still in New York? Because I know he's not in Chicago...which is why I'm really confused to why you are here."

Bobbi sighed and looked up. "He's still in New York..." She replied. "...with his wife...and his two kids." Jay's eyes widened. "Yeah, I kinda realised that he was never gonna leave her. You don't get your wife pregnant when you're planning on leaving her."

"Bobbi..." Jay began to say; his voice softening.

"So go ahead...tell me you told me so." Bobbi tearfully replied. "It's the least I deserve."

Jay sighed and stepped towards Bobbi; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him for a hug.

Bobbi was slightly taken aback by his response but quickly let herself relax into his arms; her head fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Bobbi." Jay softly whispered in her ear as his hand gently rubbed her back. "I know you loved him."

"God! I forgot about the magic of your hugs." She softly muttered into his chest. "You have no idea how much I missed these...how much I missed you."

Jay softly smiled; realising that he had missed her too. "So how long have you been back in Chicago?" He asked, his hand still gently rubbing her back.

"Almost 18 months." She replied, stepping back out of his hold. "I tried to stick it out in New York but there were no opportunities to get out of uniform so when the opportunity to become a Detective in Major Crimes came up I went for it and well...here I am."

"I can't believe it took you so long to become a Detective!" Jay teased. "I was so sure if we didn't get there together, you'd get there first."

"Yeah, I heard you got promoted to Detective in Gangs a few months after I left." Bobbi said. "He made sure to tell me...made it sound like I was the one holding you back and my leaving was a good thing."

"He's a dick!" Jay responded. "He was always jealous of how we rocked as a team!"

"Yeah...just keep telling yourself that!" Bobbi softly laughed, brushing away a stray tear. "But Intelligence huh? And working under Voight...that's pretty major Jay."

"Yeah, it's been a little over a year." Jay replied, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. "I had a good bust in gangs...it got me noticed by Antonio who put in a word for me."

"Well you deserve it...you always were good police." Bobbi stated.

"We both are." Jay corrected.

Bobbi smiled and lowered her head; her cheeks gaining a pink flush. She was never good at handling compliments. After a few moments of silence; she raised her eyes to look at Jay. "I um, I heard about Lonnie Rodiger as well." She stated. "Can't say I was sad to hear it."

"Yeah, the Corsons felt the same...it was some sort of closure for them." Jay replied, his eyes falling to look at the ground.

"I also heard you were brought in as a suspect but I knew you were innocent." She added.

"Oh yeah...and how did you know that when my own unit weren't even sure?" Jay asked, glancing sideways at her.

"Because if you were going to kill Lonnie Rodiger you would have done it the night we found Ben...hell, I felt like doing it that night." Bobbi replied.

Jay nodded his head; remembering that night so vividly; and how Bobbi had been there for him. She was all too aware of his connection to the Corsons as they had attended his Academy graduation.

Bobbi knew she had to do something to lighten the mood again; she didn't want Jay to dwell on Ben's death again. "So um, you and this Detective Lindsay...your partner..." Bobbi began to say; looking up at Jay.

"No!" Jay laughed; his mood instantly changing.

"What?" Bobbi retorted, acting innocent.

"You don't get to question me about her." Jay replied, making his way to the door to begin the tour again. "We are not in that place."

"I'm just saying she's pretty cute and I saw those looks you share..." Bobbi teased.

"La la la...I'm not listening." Jay shot back, placing his fingers in his ears as they exited the room.

Bobbi softly laughed as she followed him; remembering how much fun she had with Jay. Suddenly, the next few weeks didn't seem so bad; she was actually looking forward to them.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for the response to the last chapter, I really appreciate it. **

**There has been a delay with the switch over of internet provider so I thought I should try and post another chapter while I still can. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review, I really appreciate your comments, good or bad. Thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

Erin sat at her desk, watching Voight, Jay and Bobbi in the break room; drinking coffee and briefing Jay for his undercover role. She couldn't believe her eyes. What happened during the tour of facilities? The tension had completely disappeared.

She couldn't help but question their relationship. Were they just ex-partners? Close friends? Ex-lovers? Had they just talked or had they hooked up during the tour and eliminated the tension between them?

She watched as Bobbi picked imaginary lint of Jay's hoodie while Jay focused on Voight; not even flinching from her touch. Bobbi was such a tactile person; Erin had never put Jay in that category; he was never really tactile with her but with Bobbi...it seemed normal. Even Voight had let Bobbi touch him without getting her fingers broken.

Jay was far too comfortable around her touch; Erin's mind was leaning so close to the decision that they were ex-lovers the more she saw them interact.

"So what's the deal?" She heard Nadia's familiar voice.

"Huh?" Erin asked, snapping out of her thoughts. She turned to face Nadia, who was sitting in the edge of the desk.

"What's Halstead's relationship with this Bobbi chick?" Nadia asked. "Ruzek and Atwater are convinced they used to bump ugly's but Dawson and Olinsky are convinced there is more than sex to their story. So...what's the deal?"

"How am I meant to know?" Erin muttered, glancing down on the paperwork on her desk.

"Well, you two are partners..." Nadia began to say.

"Doesn't mean I know anything about his old partners." Erin interrupted; glaring at Nadia. "Today was the first time I heard anything about Bobbi." She could see the pity in Nadia's eyes. "I mean, he doesn't even know any of my ex-partners either."

Nadia nodded. "Well, if it makes you feel any better...I'm with Dawson and Olinsky." Nadia stated. "I mean, the tension eased between them so quickly. If they were ex-lovers, it wouldn't disappear so fast unless...wait, you don't think they had a quickie during the tour do you?"

"Nadia! You are so not helping!" Erin hissed; glaring again at Nadia. She really didn't want that thought in her head.

"Sorry." Nadia muttered, slipping off the edge of the desk. She knew Erin had been struggling with her feelings about Jay; she just realised how insensitive her comments had been. "Their partnership ended for a reason...just remember you're his partner now...and I'm sure that's the way Jay wants to keep it."

Erin smiled at Nadia. She knew she was doing her best to reassure her so Erin wanted to repay the favour. "Yeah, I'm sure he does." Erin agreed, trying her best to not only reassure Nadia that she was okay but also herself.

* * *

><p>The team had gathered together again to finish the briefing, after Voight and Jay had been brought up to date with Bobbi's work. The team were sitting around the case board; with Voight and Bobbi standing on opposite ends of the board, carrying out the briefing.<p>

Jay was perched on the edge of Erin's desk. Occasionally, he would glance back at her and give her his trademark grin, trying to make her feel included in the case. Erin would nod in return, trying to reassure him that she was okay.

"So I am going to meet with the Morealli's tomorrow and suggest Jay, under the guise of 'Marty Wilkes', as a potential broker for the arms deal." Bobbi stated.

"Atwater...Ruzek, I will need you to create the records we discussed for 'Marty Wilkes' here." Voight instructed.

"Because the Morealli's will check up on this." Bobbi added. "They're new to this, they've laundered drugs for the Cartel before but guns...let's just say they're a little bit on edge."

"We'll have it in place Sarge." Atwater reassured them.

"And hopefully, if everything goes to plan, I'll set up a meeting with them and 'Marty' and then hopefully, a handover meeting will follow." Bobbi stated.

"This is where we make the arrest." Voight added.

"I still can't believe how the Morealli's got mixed up with almost $3.7 million in arms." Dawson said. "This is pretty big for them."

"They've been working well for the Cartel shifting their drugs..." Bobbi replied. "...so well Narcotics could never get anything concrete. Initially, that's why the case was referred to Major Crimes."

"Those Morealli's are slippery basturds." Olinsky agreed before turning to Ruzek. "You better make sure Jay's cover is air tight."

"Geez Al, of course!" Ruzek muttered.

"And how secure is your cover Bobbi?" Erin questioned, staring at Bobbi. "I mean, I still not sure how you got yourself in their circle."

Bobbi gave a wry smile and crossed her arms. "My cover is secure...I've had no issues for the last nine months." Bobbi replied.

"But now it's crunch time and you said yourself that they're on edge." Erin shot back. "They might go digging on you...will your cover withstand it?"

Jay inwardly sighed; knowing Erin's trust issues had been impacted by Bobbi's arrival. He knew she wasn't comfortable letting someone else other than herself back him up. He watched as Bobbi's fingers gently tapped against her elbow. He knew she was counting to 10 in her head before responding.

Bobbi slowly nodded her head before exhaling. "My cover will withstand it." Bobbi replied with a smile.

"And you're cover is?" Erin pressed. She knew the whole unit was engrossed in their exchange. She could guess that Ruzek was silently praying it would break out in a catfight.

"Erin..." Jay began, trying to diffuse the tension.

"I met Vinnie Morealli at an AA meeting." Bobbi answered, staring directly at Erin. "He thinks I'm his sponsor Terri...I'm privy to more of his secrets than his own brother. I even have enough intel to bring them in on the drugs but the Commissioner wants the guns because it's a bigger seizure...makes better headlines."

"Smart move." Olinsky muttered. "AA sponsor...immoral but a great cover."

"It does the job." Bobbi replied, taking her focus off Erin and onto Olinsky. "But thanks for the recognition...coming from an undercover legend like yourself..."

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Ruzek interrupted. "Less of the legend stuff...you're not the one that'll need to work with his inflated ego."

Olinsky playfully slapped the back of Ruzek head. "Inflated ego? You're getting first hand learning from this '_legend_'?"

The rest of the unit stifled their laughter, except for Erin who was still studying Bobbi; which didn't go unnoticed by Jay.

"On that note...we'll call it a night!" Voight instructed. "8am start people."

Voight went back into his office as everyone else made their way back to their desks to gather up their belongings. Jay remained on Erin's desk. Erin was staring at the files on her desk, shifting things about.

"So? Is everyone up for Molly's?" Antonio asked.

"Molly's?" Bobbi asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's a bar run by a few of the fire fighters at Fire House 51." Atwater replied.

"Including Antonio's sister Gabi...who if I remember also dated Halstead here." Ruzek added.

"Hey!" Both Jay and Antonio shouted at the same time.

"We don't talk about Halstead and my sister...I really don't want to remember that." Antonio added.

"Fine, Gabi is off limits but I'm sure Bobbi here has a few stories about our Halstead boy." Ruzek teased as he threw an arm around Bobbi.

"Just remember Bobbi...for every story I have at least 10 for you." Jay threatened.

"You coming?" Olinsky asked Erin and Jay as everyone began to exit the bullpen.

"We'll be there soon." Jay replied, nodding towards Erin, who was completely ignoring the discussion of Molly's. Olinsky nodded; he understood the delicate nature of the relationship of partners. He left the bullpen.

Jay glanced towards Voight's office; his door was closed so he knew they had some privacy. "You gonna join us at Molly's?" He asked her.

She finally looked up at him; her eyes were tired and weary. "I think I'm gonna pass...it's been a long day." She replied.

"C'mon Erin, we haven't had a chance to hang out all day." Jay pleaded, giving her his lopsided grin.

"That's because you were preoccupied with your old, new...whatever partner she is." Erin replied; trying not to sound bitchy but failing miserably. She sighed and looked down at her desk; beginning to trace patterns along its surface with her fingers.

"You're my partner." Jay corrected. "She's just a Detective we're assisting with a case."

"Jay..." Erin sighed, looking up at him. "...I know there is more to it than that."

Now it was Jay's turn to sigh. "Things with Bobbi...it's complicated." He replied.

"Too complicated to tell me?" Erin asked.

"It's a very long story." Jay replied. Erin nodded. "But, we could start at Molly's...and maybe you could get to know Bobbi."

"Jay..." Erin sighed. She really didn't want to make friends with Bobbi.

"Look Erin, I know you have your doubts about this case but I'm not worried." Jay stated.

"Because Bobbi has your back." Erin muttered.

"Well yeah but I was actually gonna say because you have my back." Jay replied. "She's good police Erin. I mean she's not you but who is?"

"You're really using flattery?" Erin retorted.

"Only if it works..." Jay answered, his eyes pleading with her.

Erin sighed and grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair. "C'mon...and you're buying." She stated, pushing him towards the exit.

"What's new there?" Jay shot back, laughing; causing Erin to smile in return.

**To be continued... **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for the response to my last chapter, I really appreciate it. Sorry I haven't posted in a few days but I'm back at work so my writing time is limited to the weekend. As for changing internet providers - it's still on going. So hopefully, I'll still have internet to watch next week's episode. **

**This week was amazing we got a hug but even more telling (to me anyway) was when he was helping her vest up...his eyes said everything. God! I love Jesse Lee Soffer. **

**On the topic of next week's episode (spoiler coming up) - I really think Jay is teasing when he says "we don't work together anymore" because he seems so confident but that last scene...wow! The sexual tension - I'm hoping for a kiss (not sure I want scrabble - big fan of the slow burn)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think because I know this fic is not your typical Linstead fic. I love all reviews - good or bad. It really helps my writing. **

**Chapter 4**

As Jay and Erin entered Molly's, they found the unit, along with Burgess, had commandeered the back corner of the bar. Jay and Erin pushed their way through the crowd towards the gang. They waved to Hermann behind the bar as they passed; Hermann waved back and held up a bottle of scotch, letting them know he'd prepare their usual order.

"Dude! You've been holding out on us!" Adam Ruzek called, pointing at Jay as they approached the group.

"What?" Jay replied, confused; then he looked at Bobbi. "Bobbi, what have you told them?"

"I was just talking about how good your cookies are." Bobbi replied; shrugging her shoulders, playing innocent. "I thought you would have baked some for the unit at some point. I didn't know you didn't like to share." She was stifling her laughter.

"And did she tell you why I had to bake the cookies?" Jay shot back with a teasing tone. "She ate all our desk sergeant's daughter's girl scout cookies. The cookies she had to sell to go to some jamboree. I had to make and sell the cookies to stop the sergeant putting us on crossing patrol for the rest of our career."

"Been there." Burgess muttered as Jay and Erin slipped in beside her. "Not the baking cookies part but the crossing patrol punishment part." Kim's eyes were focused on Adam, who was sitting beside Bobbi, hanging on her every word.

"You are making me cookies buddy!" Ruzek stated, pointing his finger at Jay.

"Whatever dude." Jay muttered, just as Hermann arrived with their drinks.

* * *

><p>Erin glanced over at the bar; Ruzek, Antonio, Atwater, Burgess and Bobbi were standing at the bar; lining up shots. Olinsky had left after two drinks, claiming he had to help Lexie with her homework. Now it was just Jay and Erin in the corner.<p>

"You glad you came now?" Jay asked, before taking a sip of his scotch.

Erin looked back at Jay. "You and Bobbi really do have a history, don't you?" Erin stated.

"We all have a history Erin." Jay replied.

"Jay, she was your roommate at the Academy...which I still don't understand." Erin said. "You two were not just partners."

"It was a clerical error; they thought she was a guy...with a name like Bobbi." Jay tried to explain. "By the time they found a space for her in the female dorms, we had bonded."

"Bonded?" Erin scoffed under her breath. She desperately wanted to get clarification on whether or not Jay and Bobbi ever had sex but Jay didn't seem to be giving any clear indication.

"C'mon, are you trying to tell me you don't keep in contact with your Academy roommate?" Jay asked.

"Of course I don't! She was a bitch!" Erin shot back with a smile. "I'm still pissed that you led me to believe I was the one making you the perfect house husband but Bobbi had already started the process with the baking." She was teasing.

"Trust me; the baking was nothing to do with her." Jay replied. "I was just covering her ass...as usual."

"So you weren't her house husband?" Erin asked, her eyes questioning him.

"Well yeah, I did cook and clean for her but that was more for my sake than hers." Jay replied, with his trademark grin. "You'd be surprised how much filth that girl can live in." He took another sip of his drink. "Don't worry...I will always be your house husband."

Erin smiled. She knew how particular Jay was; he had an obsession with using coasters every time she was at his place. He'd always led her to believe it was the military that made him that way so maybe it was. But actually baking? She didn't see him learning that from the Rangers.

She glanced over at the bar; Bobbi had her arm draped over Ruzek as they completed their shots; completely oblivious to the death stare from Burgess. She looked back at Jay. "I think you need to tell Bobbi to lay off Ruzek...it's not fair on Kim." She stated.

"How can I warn her off when Kim and Adam haven't even let us know they're a couple?" He retorted. Erin gave him a knowing look. They both knew they were dating; the whole unit knew; Ruzek and Burgess just didn't know that everyone knew.

"Jay..." Erin began.

"Relax, it'll be completely harmless." Jay replied. "Ruzek is too young for her anyway but I'll warn her off if it makes you feel better."

Erin's eyes widened a little. Ruzek? Too young? He was only a few years younger than Jay. What the hell had Jay meant? Did Bobbi have a thing for older guys and if so, had she actually been hitting on Voight earlier today? Erin felt a little vomit rise up her throat but she suppressed it.

"Uh oh...this doesn't look good." Jay muttered, snapping Erin out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"Erin muttered, her eyes following Jay's to find Bobbi and Atwater heading towards them.

"Jay...we have been challenged!" Bobbi called, her speech slightly slurred.

"What?" Jay asked, confused. He slipped out of the booth to meet them.

"Those firemen there..." Bobbi stated, pointing towards Cruz and Otis. "...they don't believe we are Champions at Beer Pong so I say we show them."

Jay looked at Atwater for support but he just shrugged. "Bobbi, we haven't played beer pong in like 5 years." Jay said. "Not since my 25th birthday...which I spent the aftermath washing your puke out of your hair."

Erin inwardly sighed; he washed the puke out of her hair; was he the best boyfriend ever?

"Jay Halstead...are you backing down from a challenge?" Bobbi questioned; her hands on her hips.

Jay looked over at Cruz and Otis, who were watching their interaction with interest. A group of fire fighters were gathered around them; with Ruzek and Burgess stuck in the middle. "You chicken Halstead?" Otis called over, feeling brave. In return, Ruzek gave him a slight nudge; ready to defend his friend.

Jay sighed and looked at Atwater. "It would give us bragging rights." Atwater stated. He looked at Erin.

She shrugged. "It's your hangover." She replied.

Jay groaned. "Okay...set'em up!" He called out, heading towards the bar as Molly's erupted in cheers.

* * *

><p>Erin could not believe what she was witnessing; right in the middle of Molly's a Beer Pong table had been set up; each end of the table with 10 half filled cups of beers built into pyramids; and the crowd was going ballistic.<p>

In front of Otis and Cruz; there was only 2 cups with beers; in front of Jay and Bobbi there was 5 cups. The crowd groaned as Otis missed his latest shot. He hung his head in shame while Cruz pushed him and muttered something.

Now the focus was back on Jay and Bobbi. Erin had to admit; watching them was definitely entertaining as they playfully bickered with each other and pulled some amazing shots without even looking at the cups.

Jay stood forward to take the shot; ping pong ball in hand. Erin watched as Bobbi placed her hands on Jay's shoulders and began massaging them. "C'mon Jay...you got this!" Bobbi stated.

Jay turned to look at Bobbi. "I know." He stated.

She nodded and stepped back. Jay slightly bent his knees and focused on the cups in front of him. Just as he was about to toss the ball; Bobbi stepped forward and leaned into his ear. "Just don't miss." She simply said.

Jay looked over at her. "Why the hell would you say that?" He hissed.

"Um...encouragement." Bobbi shot back.

"I don't need that type of encouragement!" Jay retorted; tossing the ball without even looking; it landed in one of the cups. The crowd erupted in cheers and Jay pointed at Otis and Cruz. "Boo yah!" Bobbi jumped on Jay, also cheering.

Erin clapped politely and turned to Burgess who was standing beside her; she didn't know how much longer she could watch Bobbi throw herself at Jay. "I think I'm going to head home." She stated.

"C'mon Erin...it's nearly over." Burgess pleaded; Erin reluctantly decided to stay.

Cruz stepped forward, feeling the pressure. The crowd began chanting "Cruz! Cruz! Cruz!". Cruz tossed the ping pong ball; it landed in a cup. Cruz sighed with relief while Bobbi downed the cup of beer.

Bobbi turned to Jay. "So what shot will I try?" Bobbi asked; enjoying the crowd interaction.

Jay glanced over at Cruz and Otis; they looked anxious; they knew the end was coming. "Just get it in." Jay replied.

Bobbi nodded, knowingly. She turned around to the crowd. "C.P.D.! C.P.D.!" She began chanting; the crowd decided to join in. As they chanted, Bobbi tossed the ball over her head; it landed in the cup. The crowd erupted in huge cheers while Otis downed the last beer.

Jay scooped Bobbi up in his arms and spun her around, hugging her. "You're lucky that went in!" He whispered in her ear, smiling.

"Was there any doubt?" Bobbi replied in Jay's ear, smiling.

The crowd closed in on them; including Atwater, Ruzek and Burgess; they didn't even notice Erin had slipped out after Jay took Bobbi in his arms for a hug. As Jay received congratulatory hugs from anyone from District 21, his eyes scanned the crowd looking for Erin.

"Hey Kim, where did Erin go?" He asked Burgess.

"I...I guess she left." Kim replied as the celebrations continued around him. Jay nodded knowingly, his smile disappearing.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for the response to the last chapter, I really appreciate it! I especially appreciate your honest feelings regarding Bobbi - when I created her I didn't want her to be perfect and have everyone love her. At times, I hope she's likable but I also want her to be annoying. I am trying to create a few sides of her personality and I hope in the next few chapters you'll see them. **

**As always, please read and review! Thank you!**

**Chapter 5**

When Erin entered the bullpen the next morning, she was surprised to find Jay sitting at his desk; fully functioning; not a hangover in sight. She looked around her; Bobbi and the rest of the unit were nowhere in sight. "Hey!" She muttered, slipping in behind her desk. "I didn't expect to see you so bright and chirpy today."

"Contrary to opinion, I didn't actually have a lot to drink last night; unlike Ruzek...he'll be feeling it today." Jay replied with a half smile. There was a pause. "I didn't even see you going last night...you missed the glory moment."

"Yeah, it was getting late and I was tired." Erin replied. "I didn't want to interrupt you while you were in the beer pong zone. You and Bobbi sure do make a good team...at beer pong."

Jay nodded, knowingly. "Yeah, it was a blast from the past." He stated. "It definitely won't be a regular occurrence."

"Ah, the Beer Pong League of America will be so disappointed." Erin retorted sarcastically.

"Did...did I do something to piss you off?" Jay asked.

Erin sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"C'mon Erin...we're partners...talk to me." Jay pressed.

Erin looked over at him and groaned. She didn't know what to tell him; she didn't even know what was wrong with her; how could she tell him? All she knew is she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach from the moment Bobbi had arrived and she couldn't shake it.

"Erin?" He asked again, his eyes filled with confusion.

Erin sighed; just as she was about to speak she heard Bobbi's voice, pleading with Ruzek to drink some sort of green concoction as they stumbled into the bullpen, along with Olinsky and Atwater. The moment was gone.

She looked down her desk and grabbed the first file she found. She lifted if off her desk and strode out of the bullpen, pushing past the rest of team. She knew Jay would be watching her so she didn't look back.

"I swear Adam, it'll make you feel so much better." Bobbi pleaded.

"It looks gross." Ruzek muttered, his hands cradling his tummy.

"Just take it Ruzek...I'm not going to stuck with a hung-over you all day!" Olinsky snapped.

Bobbi spun around to face Jay; oblivious to the fact he was staring past them; after Erin. "C'mon Jay...tell him how it works." Bobbi pressed.

"Um yeah, it does the job Ruzek." Jay replied, distracted.

"Fine, give it here." Ruzek muttered, grabbing the bottle out of Bobbi's hands.

"You okay?" Bobbi asked, her eyes focused on Jay.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Jay muttered.

"Ruzek, what the hell?" Atwater shouted. Both Bobbi and Jay looked over to find Ruzek had pushed past Atwater and was running to the bathroom.

"You did tell him the reason why your cure works is because it instantly makes you vomit, didn't you?" Jay questioned.

"I thought he would know." Bobbi muttered, her eyes focused on the men's bathroom door.

Jay shook his head and focused on his work on his desk.

* * *

><p>Jay strode out of the District towards his car; quickly followed by Bobbi. "Thanks for coming with me." Bobbi said, jogging to keep up with him. "This meeting with the Morealli's won't take long."<p>

"I'm your partner...just doing my job." Jay muttered, stopping at the passenger's side of the car.

"Um, are you not driving?" Bobbi asked. She knew Jay was distracted this morning but he normally always drove when they were partners.

"Sorry, force of habit." Jay muttered, walking around to the driver's side.

"Wait, are you telling me you let Erin do the driving in the partnership?" Bobbi asked in disbelief.

"It makes sense...I'm faster than her on foot and I'm the better shot." Jay replied as they climbed into the car. He wasn't going to admit that Erin gave him no choice.

"So um, how is everything with you and Erin?" Bobbi asked. "I kinda feel like we interrupted something this morning."

"Don't!" Jay snapped, briefly glancing at her as he focused on the road.

"Don't what?" Bobbi asked, confused.

"Don't think that you're gonna be the person I talk about Erin with." Jay replied.

"Jay, c'mon...it's me." Bobbi shot back.

"Exactly!" Jay barked. "Look, I know we just automatically slipped back to how things used to be but they're not...too much has changed...I've changed."

"I can see that." Bobbi reasoned.

"Can you?" Jay retorted. "Because it seems to me that you're just pretending like the last few years haven't happened...that everything is forgiven."

"Because I thought it was." Bobbi replied.

"Yeah well maybe I can forgive...it doesn't mean I'm gonna forget." Jay muttered. "I'm not going to let you back in only for you to disappear again."

"Jay, I messed up...I know that." Bobbi stated. "And despite appearances, I've changed too, I've grown up...I'm not the screw up I used to be...I just hope you give me the chance to show you."

"You know I could never say no to you or stay mad at you...that's always been our problem." Jay replied, his tone softening.

"No, our problem was I took advantage of your good nature but I'm not going to do that anymore." Bobbi replied. "For the next two weeks I'm gonna show you I've changed for the better...you'll see, I'm going to make you proud."

They pulled up outside the strip club. "Bobbi I already am proud of you." Jay stated, looking over at her. "For walking away from him."

Bobbi looked down and chewed her lower lip. She felt Jay reach over and take his hand in hers, entwining his fingers with her fingers. She looked up to meet his eyes. They gave each other a small smile. She released Jay's hand and unclipped her seatbelt. "Look, I have to meet the Morealli's now but when I get back, we are seriously going to talk."

"Just stay safe." Jay said. He knew she was momentarily distracted by thinking about her past.

"Duh!" Bobbi muttered and climbed out of the car. Jay watched as she headed into the strip club.

* * *

><p>Bobbi and Jay strode back into the bullpen to find the rest of the unit at their respective desks. Antonio was the first to notice them. "Hey, how did it go?" He asked. "Is the meeting set up?"<p>

"Not exactly." Jay replied as they headed directly towards Voight's office.

"What does that mean?" Olinsky asked; his interest sparked.

"We ran into a small complication but it's nothing that can't be handled." Bobbi replied.

"What's the complication?" Erin asked, crossing her arms and looking directly at Jay.

He paused at her desk, debating in his head whether to share or go to Voight first. Bobbi continued on towards Voight's office; almost crashing into Voight as he suddenly appeared at his doorframe.

"Answer the question...what's the complication?" Voight barked; Bobbi stumbled back in surprise.

"I was just coming to update you." She replied, regaining her composure.

"Well...I'm waiting." Voight barked, crossing his arms.

"We're not just dealing with the Morealli's for this deal." Jay stated, giving Bobbi time to gather her thoughts. He knew she wasn't used to Voight's bark.

"There is another person interested in brokering the arms deal...Luis Sanchez." Bobbi added.

"Why would Luis Sanchez even be an option for the Morealli's?" Dawson asked.

"I thought his deal was drugs." Ruzek spoke up.

"But so was the Morealli's. I guess things change." Olinsky said.

"I thought you had Vinnie Morealli in your pocket." Erin stated, looking directly at Bobbi. "What's with them outsourcing?"

"Like I said, they're a little nervous about this deal...its new territory." Bobbi replied. "But it can be handled."

"How?" Atwater asked.

"The Morealli's want me to meet Sanchez tonight at Club Paradiso to see if I think the deal he's offering is sound." Bobbi replied.

"But you need them to go with Marty Wilkes." Voight barked.

"And I will still make that happen." Bobbi retorted. "It'll just take a little extra effort on our part."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Dawson asked.

"I'll go ahead and meet the Morealli's at Club Paradiso." Bobbi replied. "I'll bring Jay with me for an introduction and let the Morealli's know they have options."

"Well what's the deal Sanchez is offering so we can better it?" Voight asked.

"Vinnie wouldn't share it with me." Bobbi replied.

"So we're going in blind!" Erin exclaimed with frustration.

"No...we won't have to beat the offer because we're gonna discredit Sanchez." Bobbi replied.

"How?" Ruzek asked.

"By busting him." Bobbi replied.

"For what?" Atwater asked.

"I guess for dealing drugs." Bobbi replied.

"You want us to make a bust for something that minor?" Voight barked.

"The Morealli's will be spooked if they think the police are watching him and take him out of the running." Bobbi replied. "At this point, even an arrest for jay walking would spook them."

"I don't know if I like this plan." Voight stated.

"What else have we in such short notice?" Jay asked.

"And you're sure you can make it work?" Voight asked, his eyes shifting between Bobbi and Jay.

"Of course." Jay and Bobbi replied in unison.

"Fine...I guess we better prepare for a bust then." Voight muttered before heading back into his office.

Bobbi sighed with relief and punched Jay in the arm; a silent thank you for the back up with the plan; before heading into the break room for a much needed cup of coffee.

Jay glanced over at Erin; he could see the doubt in her eyes. He stepped towards her. "You don't like this plan either?" He questioned.

"It's not that..." Erin stated and trailed off, pausing momentarily. "...I'm just not sure of Bobbi's relationship with Vinnie...of how secure her cover is."

"Erin..." Jay sighed.

"But if you trust her..." Erin said, her eyes questioning him.

"I do." Jay interrupted.

"And this trust hasn't been blinded by your past together?" Erin asked.

"What does that mean?" Jay asked, confused; wanting to know what she was insinuating.

Erin shook her head, not wanting to get into the discussion in the middle of the bullpen. "Never mind." She shrugged and attempted to walk away.

Jay reached out and took hold of her elbow, forcing her to stop and look at him. "We never did get to finish our little talk this morning." He said.

Erin shook her elbow out of his hold. "That's because there was nothing to discuss." Erin replied. She walked off; Jay watching her go; completely confused.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for your feedback on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you continue to read and review. **

**Hope you all enjoy the new episode tomorrow night. I won't get to see it until at least Thursday. :(**

**Chapter 6**

Jay walked into the garage/pit of the unit; dressed in a navy suit, white shirt and no tie to find Erin strapping on her vest. "Hey, are you and Olinsky making the bust?" He asked.

"Yep." Erin replied, not looking up as she strapped her gun to her thigh. She finally raised her head. "Woah...look at you all suited and booted."

"Yeah, apparently Club Paradiso is very exclusive." Jay replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"At least the meeting is not taking place at their strip joint." Erin stated. "Having Ruzek in as your back up in a strip joint wouldn't be advisable."

"Don't I know it." Jay agreed. Erin gave a small laugh before they fell into silence. Erin glanced at the floor. Finally, Jay spoke again. "You will be careful, won't you?"

Erin looked up at him, a wry smile on her lips. "You do realise I'm partnering Olinsky on this?" She retorted. "The guy is practically bulletproof."

"I know but still..." Jay trailed off.

"Jay, it's a simple bust...especially as we actually have no real evidence to hold him." Erin replied. "But it will mean he misses your meeting and I'm sure one of Morealli's lackeys will report his arrest back to Vinnie or Ronnie...especially when we leak the information into the community."

"Well still, play it smart." Jay stated.

"Back at ya." Erin replied, her head reaching out to smooth down Jay's collar. Her hand lingered as their eyes locked.

"Hey Lindsay, Olinsky is looking for you." Ruzek called as he entered the area.

Erin quickly lowered her hand and stepped back. She turned her attention to Ruzek. "Um, thanks Ruzek." She muttered, a slight blush spreading to her cheeks as she passed Ruzek towards the stairwell.

Ruzek however didn't notice as his eyes were focused on the wire in his hands. "Hey Halstead, where's Bobbi? I have to wire her." He asked.

"Right here...and ready to be wired." Bobbi replied, walking into the area. Her long red hair was hanging down in loose bouncy curls; she was wearing a short green body con dress, displaying ample cleavage and matching green heels. She held up her arms.

"I um...I'm gonna have to..." Ruzek stuttered, waving his hands in the general location of her breasts.

"I kinda expected that." Bobbi replied, her arms still held out from her body. "It is the standard location."

"I um, I..." Ruzek was becoming flustered, his eyes fixated on her chest.

"For God sake Ruzek, give it here." Jay sighed, snatching the wire out his hands.

"Um, thanks buddy." Ruzek replied, running his hand through his hair.

Jay blew into his hands to warm them. "Aw, ever the gentleman." Bobbi stated sarcastically.

Just at that moment, Erin entered the staircase as she forgot her cuffs. She paused as she watched Jay approach Bobbi to place the wire.

"Seriously Bobbi, you're wearing your push up bra?" He observed as his fingers began fitting the wire.

"Ronnie is a boob guy...I thought a little distraction would be to our benefit." Bobbi replied. "I have to work with what nature gave me."

"Nature gave you enough." Jay stated. "Seriously, push up bras are cheating...it's always a disappointment for the guy when the girl takes it off."

"I'm not going to be taking it off." Bobbi shot back.

Erin could not believe what she was seeing as their banter continued; Jay and Bobbi were so comfortable with the intimacy of the fitting; neither was slightly flustered; as if it was every day behaviour. This was the proof Erin needed; they were lovers.

* * *

><p>As Jay and Bobbi strode into Club Paradiso, they could locate Ruzek, Dawson and Atwater, separately blending into the group; ready to offer assistance if needed. Bobbi scanned the crowd, her eyes finding their target sitting in the V.I.P. booths. Bobbi nodded to Jay to follow her, which he did.<p>

As they approached the booths, they found the Morealli's, with various scantily clad women draped over them. Jay didn't get the appeal; both of the brothers were short with plenty of muscle; Ronnie was balding and Vinnie had short black spiky hair. Both had ridiculous facial hair and very hairy chests on display through low cut or opened shirts.

The security man of the V.I.P. area stopped them as they reached the red velvet ropes blocking off the area. Bobbi waved over to the brothers; who then signalled to the security man to let them through.

Bobbi walked towards the booth, followed by Jay. "Vinnie, Ronnie...I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She called; her tone light-hearted as her eyes scanned the women draped over them.

"Terri, you have arrived...come join our party!" Ronnie stated, reaching forward to pull Bobbi into him, causing her to stumble into him. He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Bobbi forced a smile; maintaining her cover.

"Terri, who is this?" Vinnie asked, his eyes not leaving Jay.

Bobbi tried to readjust her position as Ronnie held her; forcing her onto his knee. "This is the guy I was telling you about...Marty Wilkes." Bobbi replied, nodding towards Jay.

Jay held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you boys." He stated; his hand hanging in dead air as both brothers ignored the gesture; staring at him.

"Girls, we need a moment." Vinnie stated, ordering the women to leave.

Jay put down his hand as the women moved on.

The brothers completely ignored Jay as they turned their attention to Bobbi.

"Terri, I thought we made ourselves clear..." Ronnie began to say.

"Look boys...I just wanted to give you some options." Bobbi stated, trying to diffuse the situation. "Marty here is the number one supplier for various gangs in Illinois."

"Terri..." Vinnie began to say.

"Terri, I thought this was all arranged?" Jay stated, cutting off Vinnie. "I told you I only work with professionals..."

"And they are Marty." Bobbi shot back.

"I'm sorry Marty but we know nothing about you." Vinnie said. "We already have someone in mind...that we know."

"Who?" Jay asked.

"Luis Sanchez." Ronnie replied.

"Never heard of him...and I've been in this line of work for a long time." Jay replied.

"Look, Luis isn't even here...why don't you hear Marty out?" Bobbi pleaded.

Both brothers looked at each other, debating their options.

"I'll make this easy for you." Jay stated. He turned his attention to Bobbi. "I do not appreciate my time being wasted Terri." He began to walk off.

"Marty, wait..." Bobbi called, slithering off Ronnie's knee to follow Jay.

Jay kept walking to allow Bobbi to catch up with him, in the view of the Morealli's but out of earshot. "Do you think it's working?" Jay asked.

"I dunno, I thought your line about working with professionals would have caused more of a reaction." Bobbi replied. "I thought news of Luis' arrest would have filtered through by now."

"I'm going to keep walking." Jay stated. He pulled out a card that Ruzek made up for him and handed it to Bobbi. "You finish this."

Bobbi nodded and let Jay walk off. She headed towards the Morealli's, noticing that Ronnie was talking to someone on his cell phone. She hoped it was one of his lackeys to inform his of Luis' arrest. She really needed this to work; she couldn't face Voight if it didn't.

"What the hell boys?" She barked, striding towards them. "Why the hell bring me in on this if you didn't want my advice? Marty is tried and tested in this field. Now I think he's still an option...he left me his card. I seriously think we should look into him." She noticed Ronnie had finished his call. "You okay Ron?"

"I just heard that Luis was arrested...that's why he didn't show tonight." Ronnie replied.

"Arrested for what?" Bobbi asked, feigning surprise.

"Drug dealing." Ronnie replied. "Although I don't think there is nothing that will stick."

"It's not the point...he's on the cops radar now!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Stupid shit! We can't use him now."

"Oh boys, whatever will we do?" Bobbi asked, holding up Jay's card; suppressing her need to smile.

* * *

><p>Erin sunk into her couch; beer in hand. She had just got out of work; after releasing Luis; they had no evidence to hold him; which they expected. Hopefully, his actual arrest still had the desired effect. She heard the gentle tap of someone knocking at her door.<p>

She groaned and placed the beer on the coffee table in front of her before striding towards the door. She wasn't expecting anyone; and if she was being honest; she was looking forward to having the place to herself now that Nadia had returned to her place.

She looked through the peephole before opening the door and couldn't help but smile. She pulled open the door to reveal Jay, standing with a pizza.

"Hey...I know I should have called but..." He began to say.

"No need to phone when you're armed with pizza." Erin replied, taking the box off him.

She headed towards the kitchen with the pizza, leaving Jay to let himself in and close the door behind him.

"So how was the bust?" Jay asked as he settled into her couch.

"Straight forward." Erin replied, walking towards the sofa with a beer for Jay and two plates with a few slices of pizza on each plate. She offered him the beer and a plate, which he gladly took. "We couldn't hold him...we'd no evidence but I hope the word of his arrest had the desired effect?"

"Hard to tell." Jay replied. "I'm sure the word filtered through."

"Do you not know from your meeting?" Erin asked as she sat down, tucking her feet under her.

"I had to leave...kind of as a statement of my professionalism as an arms dealer." Jay replied. "I'm just waiting for Bobbi's call now."

"Okay." Erin muttered, slightly confused. "So um, does she know you're here?"

"Why should she?" Jay replied.

Erin shrugged. "No reason." Erin replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to me about something?" Jay asked.

"Why would I?" Erin replied.

"Just checking...you just haven't seemed yourself the last few days." Jay replied.

"Just adapting to life without a partner...that's all." Erin replied, with a smile. She really didn't want to discuss what was going on in her head when she wasn't sure herself.

"I'll be back with you in no time." Jay replied. "Then things will be the way they always were."

"Yeah...I'm sure you're right." Erin sighed, before taking a sip of her beer; knowing that things were probably not going to be the same again, especially if Jay reunited with Bobbi. Finally, she spoke again; the sip of beer giving her the courage to ask at least one of her questions. "Why did you never mention Bobbi before?"

"I guess it never came up before." Jay replied. "It's not like you've ever discussed your ex-partners."

"But she's not just an ex-partner Jay, not to you...that's clear to see." Erin stated.

Jay sighed and sat himself forward on the couch. He rested his beer and pizza on the coffee table and looked over at Erin. "True but things with Bobbi and me...it's complicated." Jay replied. "When she walked out of my life I didn't think we'd ever be in contact again."

"But now she's back and nothing between you two seems complicated." Erin stated. "In fact, you seem to trust her whole heartedly, which I don't get if your history is complicated."

"Erin..." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Yes, I trust her...she never gave me any reason to question her work as good police."

"So the break down in your relationship was personal, not professional." Erin suggested.

"Erin, where are you going with this?" Jay asked, becoming frustrated.

"I'm just trying to understand the dynamic between you two because although you say it's complicated, it doesn't look complicated." Erin replied.

"Because you don't have all the details." Jay sighed.

"Well tell me!" Erin shot back.

"It's personal Erin!" Jay quickly retorted, his voice rising ever so slightly. "You of all people should understand that...we all have our secrets...like your brother I didn't know existed until a few months ago."

"Jay, I've always told you my secrets when I needed to." Erin stated.

"Yes, the key words being '_when you needed to_'." Jay replied. "Let's face it Erin, we have each other's backs but we don't even really know each other...we just know what we want each other to know." Jay stood up.

"Jay..." Erin sighed; this discussion had not gone how she planned. She wished she could ask him straight out whether or not Bobbi and he were lovers but the words wouldn't escape her lips.

"Goodnight Erin." Jay muttered and headed out of her apartment, closing the door behind him.

Erin watched him go; she inwardly groaned with frustration and tossed the pizza back onto her plate. She had lost her appetite.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay first off, this week's episode aaaaaahhhh! I can't believe they went straight to scrabble and we didn't even see Jesse Lee Soffer's shirt coming off, one minute it was there, next it was gone. I was so robbed of a full shirtless moment. LOL! I do kinda wish their first kiss was at least a little romantic. But Jay's eyes...aahhh! I love that man!**

**Anyway, finally getting some Linstead action inspired me so I actually have something to post mid-week. I know, so rare for me. **

**Thanks for the response to this fic. I know it is not typical Linstead so I really appreciate your open mindedness. I know some of you want Bobbi to disappear but unfortunately, she's the main arc of this story to make Linstead happen. As always, please read and review!**

**Chapter 7**

When Jay entered the break room to get his morning cup of coffee he found Erin already in there, pouring her own cup of coffee. "Hey." Erin stated, giving him a small smile as she replaced the coffee pot.

"Hey." Jay muttered, avoiding her eye line. He poured himself a cup of coffee and turned to walk out of the break room.

"So that's how you're gonna play this?" Erin asked. "Giving me the silent treatment?"

Jay stopped walking and turned around to face her. "I said hey...I didn't think there was anything else to say." Jay replied.

"Jay, I'm sorry about last night." Erin said. "I shouldn't have tried to question your relationship with Bobbi...it's your personal business."

"Erin you weren't just questioning our relationship...you were questioning my judgement." Jay retorted. "And after being my partner for over the year I thought you could trust my judgement."

"I do." Erin replied.

"Yeah, well it didn't sound like it last night." Jay shot back and continued walking out of the break room.

Erin sighed and looked down into her coffee cup; she didn't know how to fix this.

* * *

><p>Bobbi perched herself on the edge of Jay's desk. She lifted a pen out of his desk tidy and twirled it between her fingers as she looked down at him. He didn't look up; he focused on the paperwork in front of him; his face expressionless.<p>

Bobbi glanced over at Erin; she was also sitting with her eyes focused on the paperwork; occasionally Bobbi noticed Erin glancing over at Jay. She could see the sadness in her eyes.

Bobbi looked back down at Jay. "What's up with you?" She asked.

"Nothing...I'm just trying to get on with my job." Jay shot back, not lifting his head out of the paperwork.

"You haven't cracked a smile all morning, did something happen between you and Lindsay?" Bobbi whispered. Jay finally raised his head to glare at her. Bobbi sighed. "I know, I know...she's off limits as a topic."

"If I was you, I wouldn't be looking so chirpy." Jay replied. "Especially as the Morealli's have failed to take the bait...Voight will be pissed."

"The call will come." Bobbi replied. "The boys just don't like rushing their decisions...I know them."

"You better hope so...for both our sakes." Jay muttered. "I put my neck on the line for you and your plan."

"And I really appreciate it." Bobbi replied, leaning over to tousle Jay's hair. Jay swatted her hand away; Bobbi giggled; causing Jay to give a small laugh too. "I knew I could get you to smile."

"I'm glad you found something to smile about because I'm not smiling about your little meeting last night." Voight barked from his office door way.

Bobbi slid of the table and jumped to attention; spinning around to face Voight. "The call will come sarge, I'll bet my life on it." She replied confidently.

"You might just have to." Voight muttered. "Well, as the Morealli case is on hold until you get that call I want us working on making sure our community of criminals don't forget we exist. Get your faces out there; remind the scum on our watch list that we're still watching."

"Sure thing sarge." The group muttered, beginning to gather up their belongings.

Voight stepped towards Erin. "Dean Masters is out on parole." He stated.

"How?" Erin asked, remembering the case. It was one of the last cases she worked before joining the intelligence unit. He held up a 7/11 – shooting and injuring 3 people.

"Something about good behaviour and overcrowding." Voight replied. "I thought you might like to swing by and remind him about the terms of his parole."

"Sure." Erin replied, slipping on her jacket. "Do you want me to go solo or..."

"Maybe I could come?" Bobbi suggested, interrupting their discussion. "Sorry, but while I'm here I'd love to help and well it would be great to learn the inner workings of intelligence from Erin...female to female and all."

"But you're partnered with Halstead." Erin pointed out in a panic; she wasn't completely convinced she wanted to be alone with Bobbi.

Voight glanced over at Jay, who also had the look of panic in his eyes. A smile crept upon his face. He looked back at Erin and Bobbi. "Great idea." He stated. "After all Erin, you're always complaining about being the only female in the unit."

"Sure...it would be great to work with another female." Erin stated, forcing a smile. "Grab your things."

"Great." Bobbi stated with a smile. She grabbed her jacket and followed Erin out of the bull pen; playfully punching Jay in the arm and giving him a cheeky wink as she passed.

Jay inwardly groaned; he knew it was not a good idea to have both his partner and his ex-partner stuck in a car together.

* * *

><p>Bobbi took one long suck of her frappacino as Erin rolled her eyes and focused on the road ahead. "Thanks for stopping at Starbucks for me." Bobbi said, glancing over at Erin.<p>

"No problem." Erin muttered.

"I really can't drink that stuff they call coffee in the district." Bobbi stated. "It's the same at 14 too...police stations must just make horrible coffee. I often think I should write a letter of complaint to the police academy and get coffee making put on the syllabus." She was joking.

Erin forced a small laugh. "Yeah, you should do that." She muttered sarcastically.

"Jay'll be going crazy...thinking of his ex and current partner in a car together...it'll be his worst nightmare...us swapping stories." Bobbi said.

"I don't think we have much to swap." Erin muttered, focusing on the road.

"You don't like me, do you?" Bobbi observed.

"Um..." Erin stuttered, taken back by her directness. "...it's not that I don't like you, I just don't know you."

"So Jay never told you about me?" Bobbi asked.

"Not exactly, no." Erin replied softly, glancing over at Bobbi; she could see a flicker of pain in Bobbi's eyes.

"I guess it was selfish of me to think he'd be comparing everything you did to how I did it...like I did with my other partners." Bobbi sighed. "It used to drive them crazy but I guess we're completely different...I mean he even lets you drive."

"To be fair, he didn't have much choice." Erin quickly retorted.

"So he really hasn't mentioned me ever?" Bobbi asked again. Erin shook her head in response. "Huh, I really did hurt him...I should have said goodbye."

"Wait!" Erin exclaimed. "You left for New York without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah...it was kinda cowardly I know but I knew if I saw those puppy dog eyes of his, I'd never leave." Bobbi replied.

"Yeah, I know those eyes." Erin sighed. "So um, were things bad between you or...sorry, I shouldn't be prying."

"No it's okay." Bobbi replied. "Things were never bad between Jay and I...we were two peas in a pod; soul mates; best friends...we'd been there for each other in our darkness times."

"So why leave him without even a goodbye?" Erin asked.

"I was stupid and let myself fall in love with the wrong person." Bobbi replied. "I did a lot of stupid things over the years and Jay was always my saviour, but this time there was no going back."

"But you two are working together now...and getting along." Erin observed. She silently wondered how Jay was keeping it together. Bobbi had left him for another guy, without even a goodbye.

"Yeah well, time is a great healer." Bobbi stated. "He's moved on, became a better man that I thought was ever possible because he was pretty great to begin with. He even got himself a great partner."

"Um...we're not..."Erin paused, looking for the right words. "...our partnership is nothing like you and him."

"I hope not!" Bobbi laughed. "It seemed great at the time but looking back we were just one big dysfunctional mess...I just hope I can change that now."

"So you want him back?" Erin asked.

"In my life...yes of course." Bobbi replied. "You don't make the mistake of walking away from a guy like Jay twice in your life."

"I guess not." Erin muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on stealing him from you...I'm sure there is plenty of room for the both of us." Bobbi replied with a smile.

Erin gave a small, friendly laugh but inside her mind was working overtime; Bobbi had confirmed it; she wanted Jay and if Erin wanted to keep him; she's better start fighting.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, I think I am still on a Linstead high! However, now we got what we wanted my doubts are starting to set in. How is this gonna work? Especially as Lindsay is not meant for the task force. I think Jay is smitten with Erin but I think Erin doesn't feel the same...at least not to the same extent as Jay. I think she really only went to him because she had a bad day and she wanted to forget and she knew what would happen. If we get Linstead next week, I hope it's Erin making the moves because I don't want Jay to get hurt. His eyes...those arms...argh! I do love him! LOL!**

**Okay, venting over. Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I really appreciate it. As always, please read and review!**

**Chapter 8**

Erin sat at the bar in Molly's, her fingers cradling the glass of scotch in front of her. The bar was eerily quiet for a Wednesday evening; with only 6 or 7 other patrons. She lifted up the glass and downed the contents.

She held up the glass, signalling to Gabi at the other end of the bar that she was ready for a refill. Gabi walked towards her; scotch bottle in hand.

"Tough day at the office?" Gabi asked. as she poured the drink.

"Try a tough 3 days." Erin replied.

"I'm sure things will work out Erin." Gabi stated and began to towards the other end of the bar again.

"Hey Gabi, can I ask you something?" Erin asked.

Gabi turned and walked back to Erin. "Sure...but whether I can answer it..." Gabi replied.

"When you and Halstead...did he ever mention a Bobbi to you?" Erin asked.

"We weren't exactly sharing life stories." Gabi replied. "When we first met, he wasn't who I thought he was and when I found out the truth, I knew it wasn't going to be long term...it was more about the excitement, the danger, the great sex..." Gabi paused; her cheeks began to blush. "Please forget I said that last bit...especially around Matt and Antonio."

"It's forgotten." Erin quickly reassured her; although she couldn't help but wonder how great the sex was. "We're not even allowed to mention both your names in the same breath in front of Antonio."

"Thanks." Gabi sighed. "So um, this Bobbi...is she the red head that helped him kick Cruz and Otis' butts at beer pong?"

"You heard about that huh?" Erin stated.

"Let's just say, Otis wants a rematch...whether or not it will change the outcome..." Gabi replied, softly laughing. She paused. "I'm sure this Bobbi person isn't a permanent fixture or he would have told you about her."

"I'm not so sure." Erin sighed. "They have a lot of history."

"Because it was in the past." Gabi replied. "Jay Halstead is going nowhere, trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" Erin asked.

"Because I see the way he looks at you." Gabi replied. "And as one of his exes, that's not easy for me to admit."

"Thanks Gabi." Erin replied. Gabi gave her hand a comforting squeeze and walked away to serve some other customers.

* * *

><p>Jay stood before the punching bag; dressed in his gym gear; his knuckles wrapped up in tape. He continued to punch the bag; trying to work out his anxiety. His mind had been working overtime ever since Bobbi and Erin had partnered up this morning.<p>

They hadn't returned to the unit by the time his working day had finished. He just hoped things were okay. He knew that Erin was having severe trust issues when it came to Bobbi, that he didn't really understand; but then again, Erin didn't know Bobbi's work.

He just hoped Bobbi had behaved herself and didn't reveal any of his embarrassing secrets. She was always so fond of pulling out the photo album of his most embarrassing moments every time he brought a date back to their apartment.

He hated not being able to speak to Erin; they had their moments over the 15 odd months they'd been partners but this time, he didn't know how they could get back to being who they were. Bobbi's presence had just highlighted how they really didn't know each other.

Yes, they had this unspoken chemistry that was getting harder and harder to ignore but chemistry would only get them so far if they ever decided to act on their feelings.

The fact that Bobbi hadn't even questioned his innocence when he was under investigation for the murder of Lonnie Rodiger just highlighted it, especially as his own unit did. At that time, he felt so alone; with only Olinsky to understand him.

He noticed someone had grabbed the punch bag; holding it in place. He looked up; mid-punch to find Bobbi. "Shit Bobbi...what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Trying to find you." Bobbi replied.

"How'd you find me?" Jay asked, grabbing a towel to wipe away his sweat. "Have you GPSed me?"

"No, I thought you'd be working out...you seemed frustrated this morning and I know you think a good workout always sorts you out." Bobbi replied. "Although back in our day, your bedroom was your gym...but hey, you're moving up in the world...gym membership and all."

"But how did you find me here?" Jay asked.

"Antonio told me." Bobbi replied. "He also told me he could get me a sweet deal if I wanted to sign up."

"Yeah, I think he gets a cut of all joining fees." Jay muttered, teasing. "So why did you need to find me? Have you heard from the Morealli's yet?"

"No, not yet...but it'll come." Bobbi replied.

"So why are you here?" Jay asked, beginning to pack up his gym gear.

"I just wanted to check in with you." Bobbi replied. "You had finished by the time I got back with Erin."

"Huh, how did you get on?" Jay asked, trying to sound nonchalant. He took a seat on the bench.

"She's one tough cookie...I can see why you like her." Bobbi replied, sitting beside him. Jay shot Bobbi a knowing look; he didn't really want to discuss her with Bobbi but he was the one who asked the question.

"She's my partner, we're professionals." Jay stated.

"Yeah right." Bobbi scoffed, playfully bumping into Jay with her shoulder.

"It's not like that...Voight has rules, he doesn't tolerate in house romances." Jay replied. He knew she wasn't going to drop Erin as a topic.

"Rules are meant to be broken Jay." Bobbi stated.

"Yeah, if it's worth it but the last few days, I dunno...I don't think Erin and I would work so why take the chance?" Jay retorted.

"You and Erin are worth the chance...I can feel it." Bobbi pressed.

"We don't even know each other...not really." Jay shot back.

"So get to know her." Bobbi suggested. "And let her get to know you too...don't be afraid to let her in."

Jay sighed and looked at the ground; contemplating Bobbi's advice.

* * *

><p>Jay walked into Molly's, his hands shoved in his pockets; finding it extremely quiet with only a few patrons; including Erin, who was slumped over the bar, calling for Gabi to pour her another drink.<p>

Gabi ignored her calls and walked towards Jay. "Thanks for coming Jay...I didn't know who else to call." Gabi said.

"No sweat...thanks for letting me know she's here." Jay replied, gently touching Gabi's arm.

Gabi nodded and headed back behind the bar again.

Jay walked towards Erin and he couldn't help but smile; her head was resting on the bar; probably because she was too drunk to hold it up. Her head turned to face him; a smile spread across her face. She sat herself up and threw her arms in the air. "Jay! It's my partner Jay Halstead everyone!" She cried happily, before sliding off the bar stool.

Jay rushed forward and caught her in his arms. "C'mon Erin...let's get you home." He softly said, pulling her up and wrapping his arm around her waist to support her weight.

"I thought you were mad at me because I've been a bad partner." Erin sulked, pouting her lips.

"Not mad enough to let you drive home in this state." Jay replied.

"You're not driving my car!" Erin exclaimed. "You know the deal...I drive and you...you are my house husband." She poked Jay on the nose and laughed. "Until Bobbi takes you from me." She muttered under her breath, too low for Jay to catch.

"Sometimes, the house husband plays the designated driver." Jay shot back.

"Okay...you can drive my car this one time." She replied, her head falling into the crook of his neck. She raised her head again and swung her arm up to touch Jay's hair, almost whacking him in the face. "Why is your hair all wet Jay Halstead?"

"Because I'm just out of the shower." Jay replied, nodding a thank you to Gabi who held open the door of Molly's open to allow them to exit. He paused momentarily; adjusting himself and Erin as the cold night air took his breath momentarily.

"And was Bobbi there?" Erin hissed.

"What? Don't be so silly Erin...she's on her way home." Jay replied, practically dragging Erin towards her car. "She dropped me off so I could collect you and your car."

"Oh!" Erin sighed; relieved they hadn't shared a shower. Then she realised they must have been together if she had been able to drop him off at Molly's. She scowled again. "I guess you aren't the only saviour then. Bobbi's one too!"

"What?" Jay muttered, completely confused. He put her comments down to drunken ranting. He sighed as he finally reached her car. He leaned her up against the car, using his knee to hold her up as pulled out the keys and opened the door.

"Wait? Why am I at the passenger side?" She asked as Jay began to manoeuvre into the passenger's seat.

"Because I'm the designated driver, remember?" Jay replied.

"Oh, silly me." She giggled.

"Yes...silly Erin." Jay muttered, reaching over her to fasten her seatbelt. As he backed out, he felt Erin cup his face with both her hands. "Erin..."

Erin held his face in her hands, his lips just millimetres from her lips; his eyes staring back at hers. She swallowed hard, momentarily forgetting why she had reached out to him. "Jay, I have to say this." She softly stated.

"Erin, whatever it is...it can wait until the morning." Jay retorted.

"No it can't Jay." Erin shot back, shaking Jay's head that she still held in her hands. "I...I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Teddy."

"Erin, it's okay." Jay replied.

"No it's not!" Erin cried, a few tears escaping her tear filled eyes. "I didn't tell you because I was ashamed...and I have done a lot to be ashamed of, you've seen my file but this..."

"Erin your childhood was completely out of your control." Jay reassured her. "It is nothing to be ashamed of...it is something to be proud of because it made you who you are today."

"No...I'm not ashamed about that..." Erin cried; a few more tears falling. "...I'm ashamed that I gave up on him, that I didn't try to find him. I just took the life Voight offered...I didn't even try to save him."

"Erin, at the time you couldn't have predicted what would have happened." Jay reassured again; using his core strength to hold his body as he reached out and wiped away her tears. "You saved him in the end Erin, that's the most important thing."

Jay took a hold of her wrists and removed her hands from his cheeks. He sat her hands down on her lap.

"I do want to tell you my secrets Jay but I'm scared..." Erin replied. "...scared you'll end up hating me."

Jay sighed; she looked so vulnerable with her tear stained cheeks; she was being so honest with him; it was just a pity she had to get herself so drunk to let it happen. Jay reached over and gently stroked her cheek. Erin nuzzled into his touch and closed her eyes; quickly falling asleep. "I could never hate you Erin Lindsay." He softly stated.

He removed his hand and stood up; he back away and gently closed the passenger door; before walking around and climbing into the driver's seat, preparing to drive her home.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you for the response to the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you continue to read and review as it really inspires me. I hope you enjoy this chapter...please be honest and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 9**

Erin stumbled out of her bedroom, still dressed in yesterday's clothes; her hair in a tangled mess. Her head was throbbing and the bright sunlight was stinging her eyes. She had no idea how she got home; she was just relieved she was fully dressed; at least she knew she didn't hook up with anyone.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed a familiar figure standing in her kitchen; cooking what smelt like fresh coffee, bacon and eggs. "Jay!" She exclaimed; her hands automatically reached up as she tried to smooth down her bed head, failing miserably.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but I crashed on your couch." Jay replied, turning on the faucet to fill a glass with water.

"You could have taken the guest bedroom." Erin replied, cautiously sliding onto the stool at her breakfast bar; she was struggling to even look down; her head hurt so much.

"I thought the couch was better; just in case you needed something in the middle of the night." Jay replied, sitting two pain killers and a glass of water in front of her.

"Thanks." She muttered; relieved that he hadn't set a glass of Bobbi's green goop in front of her. She tossed the tablets and water into her mouth. Suddenly, how she got home flashed through her mind; from him struggling to get her out of Molly's and into the car; to carrying her out of the car and up the three flights of stairs (as the elevator is broke) into her apartment and her bed.

Now she was definitely relieved she was fully dressed and he hadn't attempted to change her into her pyjamas. She hadn't exactly selected her best underwear yesterday and well, if Jay was ever going to see her in her underwear, she at least wanted them to match.

She also remembered how she broke down and told him about Teddy and why she was ashamed. She felt her cheeks beginning to burn; last night was so embarrassing; thankfully Bobbi wasn't there to witness it. Then she remembered about Bobbi...Jay hadn't made it home; he had stayed over in another female's home. Granted it was the couch but still, it was a lot to ask a girlfriend to understand.

"Um, does Bobbi know you're here?" She asked; watching Jay flip the eggs.

"Yep, she'll cover for us with Voight." Jay replied.

"Shit! What time is it?" Erin asked, jumping before quickly sitting back down again as the room spun slightly around her. "Ow." She groaned.

"We're not late yet...but we will be by the time you shower and change and I have to stop by my place for a change of clothes." Jay replied. "Don't worry...Bobbi will have it handled; she's great at bullshitting. The Morealli's called her late last night, they're going with Marty Wilkes so she's gonna tell Voight we were doing some scouting for possible locations for the handover."

"I guess that's plausible." Erin agreed.

"Bobbi is the best at covering for others...probably because she always gets herself in those type of situations herself." Jay replied as he began buttering the toast.

Erin looked on, wondering where all this food came from; she was lucky if she gave herself a Pop Tart or a doughnut for breakfast. "So Bobbi knows you stayed over?" Erin asked again, for clarification.

"Yes, she knows I slept on the couch." Jay replied, looking confused; had she bumped her head last night without him realising.

"Wow...she's a really understanding..." Erin paused, searching for the right word. "..._'friend'_." She couldn't bring herself to say '_girlfriend_'.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jay agreed, casually.

"I guess that's why you could forgive her so easily." Erin said without thinking.

"Forgive her?" Jay questioned, serving the eggs and bacon onto a plate.

Erin closed her eyes; realising what she said. She opened her eyes. "Sorry, Bobbi let it slip about how your um...partnership ended." Again, she couldn't bring herself to say '_relationship_'. "I guess you were pretty understanding too...I don't know if I could work with a ex who abandoned me without saying goodbye, for someone else."

Jay sat the two plates of eggs, bacon and toast down. He then sat down two cups of coffee. "Erin, she fell in love." Jay replied, walking around the breakfast bar to take the seat beside Erin. "Yes, I had my issues but she had the strength to walk away and come back."

"She must be pretty special." Erin stated. She couldn't believe Jay could easily forgive and forget like that. He must have never stopped loving her.

"Me and Bobbi, it's always been..." Jay began.

"...complicated. I know." Erin interrupted. "I just don't see why."

"I met Bobbi, probably when I was at my lowest." Jay replied. "I had just left the military; I knew I was heading to the Academy so I didn't even bother looking for a place so I just moved around my friend's couches. I didn't really know where I belonged anymore...I had seen things, things my old friends would never understand. I was hoping becoming a cop would give me that feeling...a feeling of belonging."

Erin nodded. She knew that feeling; it was what she needed and found from being part of Voight's family and from being a cop. Jay never really talked about his tour of duty and she never asked; it was kind of their unwritten rule. She didn't want to say anything; she wanted him to know she was there to listen, if needed.

"So when I finally get to my dorm at the Academy, I find this bubbly red head in my room...the ultimate party girl; the complete opposite of any of my friends. I couldn't believe what I was stuck with and was counting down the days until the clerical error was corrected." Jay continued. "But I guess, she was just what I needed; suddenly I was loving life and having fun again; the darkness of what I had experienced with the Rangers was suddenly balanced and when I had the odd dark day, she took whatever I threw at her and supported me."

Erin nodded. She remembered the time she had asked Jay how her dealt with what happened in Afghanistan; he told her he took it out on the people that didn't deserve it; the people closest to him; that person was Bobbi.

"Anyway, suffice to say, when the clerical error was cleared up, Bobbi and I refused to be separated...and by that stage, the guys were used to her being in the dorms; she was one of us. We lived together right until she took off for New York." Jay continued. "As soon as we graduated; we found a place together as we heard we had been placed in the same District, District 6 and the cherry on the cake was we were assigned each other as partners. I loved every day in uniform with her...until the day we found Ben Corson's body."

"She was your partner then too." Erin muttered; for some reason, she had always thought Jay was a Detective the time of Ben's murder. She could see Jay's eyes glaze over. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah; that was pretty dark time." Jay sighed. "She knew my connection to the Corsons, she'd often come with me when I went to visit them. Because we knew the family, we were assigned as their family liaison officers; we weren't allowed to investigate the case. To be honest, she didn't just have to comfort and manage the Corsons, she had to comfort and manage me too. She took a lot on during that case...she wasn't the same after it, it took a little piece of her fun and mischievous personality with her...but she was still a tower of strength for me."

"Jay, I'm sorry that you had to go through that...that you both had to." Erin stated. She couldn't help but wonder what Jay was like before that case; Jay talked about how it changed Bobbi, but Erin was sure it changed him too...probably let a lot of the darkness that Bobbi has helped him overcome return.

"It's the past now." Jay sighed. "We got through it."

Erin nodded. "You and Bobbi really do have a complicated past." She said. "I can see now how you can't walk away but you must have been so hurt when she left."

"I understood why she went yes, but a little advance notice and a goodbye would have been nice." Jay stated. "I thought what we shared was worth that."

"At least." Erin added. Jay gave a small smile.

"C'mon...we need to finish eating and get a move on." Jay stated, trying to lift the mood. "As good as Bobbi is at lying, she can't cover us forever."

"Okay." Erin replied with a small smile. She watched as Jay continued eating.

"What? Have I something on my face?" Jay asked, taking a napkin and cleaning around his mouth.

"No...I..." Erin paused. "I just wanted to say thanks for sharing that with me. I know it mustn't have been easy."

"You shared a little bit of yourself with me last night." Jay replied. "I thought I should repay the gesture."

"Well I appreciated it." Erin replied.

"I know." Jay said. "I did too." They shared a small smile and continued eating.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback on the last update. I hope you enjoy the new episode tonight. I won't see into until tomorrow night. I can not wait! Eek! As always, please read and review!**

**Chapter 10**

When Erin and Jay finally entered the bullpen, they found most of the team were out, except for Atwater and Bobbi. Bobbi noticed them first.

"Hey Halstead, Lindsay...how did the handover location scouting go?" She asked, a little too loudly for Erin's liking.

Then, Erin watched as Voight stepped out of his office and stood at his door; leaning against the door frame; his arms crossed. Erin knew straight away that Bobbi was maintaining the story she used to cover their lateness.

"It went okay but nothing seemed right." Jay replied. He looked over at Erin. "What do you think Erin?"

"Yeah, nothing seemed ideal." She agreed, slipping behind her desk. "But we still have a few options to check."

"So where did you check?" Atwater asked.

"Does it really matter?" Bobbi asked, glaring at Atwater; her eyes telling him not to question it. "If they're not suitable, they're not suitable."

"We still have a few days before the handover anyway." Jay added. "We'll find something."

"You're right, location is key...we can't take any chances." Atwater stated, catching on.

Erin watched from the corner of her eye as Voight nodded and slipped back into his office; he seemed to buy it. She sighed with relief as his door closed and looked over at Jay; who gave her a small smile.

"I told you Bobbi was good." He whispered.

Erin nodded in agreement; yep, she was definitely good...and making it extremely hard to dislike her.

* * *

><p>Erin stood in the break room; pouring herself her third cup of coffee; thankfully her hangover was more or less gone. She heard the door open from behind her; she spun around to face Bobbi.<p>

"Hey, how's the head?" Bobbi asked, walking over to the fridge. She opened it and lifted out a carton of orange juice.

"Fine thanks..." Erin replied, holding up her cup. "...as long as I have this."

"Well if you need any help, I have a pretty good cure..." Bobbi offered as she began to pour herself a glass of juice.

"No um...this is perfectly fine." Erin replied, her stomach feeling queasy at the thought of drinking the green goo.

Bobbi nodded as she replaced the carton and closed the fridge over.

"Um...thank you for this morning...with Voight..." Erin said. "...and um, dropping Jay to Molly's to collect me."

"It was no biggie..." Bobbi replied, shrugging her shoulders "...we all have those nights."

"Yeah...but just so you know, Jay slept on the couch." Erin stated.

"So he told me." Bobbi retorted, slightly confused as to why Erin thought she had to share this. Was she worried about Voight's rules. "Don't worry, Voight doesn't know about last night."

"You two...you must have a pretty trusting...'_relationship_'." Erin said.

"I guess so." Bobbi muttered, becoming more and more confused.

"I mean, if my..." Erin began, pausing. "...well, let's just say, I don't think I'd be as cool as you."

"Okay." Bobbi muttered, her mind was completely confused. Suddenly, her mind clicked. "Um Erin, what exactly did Jay tell you about our past?"

"Lindsay, Timmons...get your butts in here!" They heard Voight call.

"Ha...duty calls." Erin stated, not answering Bobbi's question. She put down her cup and walked past Bobbi and back into the bullpen.

Bobbi sighed, putting down her glass and following Erin; suddenly everything was making sense; she had to talk to Jay to straighten everything out.

* * *

><p>Bobbi stood in the garagepit; strapping on her vest beside Jay; Erin, Atwater and Voight were a few feet away, also gearing up. Olinsky, Ruzek and Antonio had called in to tell them Dean Masters; the guy that recently got released from prison; had fired shots at the home of one of the people that had testified against him.

She only had a brief conversation with him yesterday when she paid him a visit with Erin but she knew he was tricky customer. She glanced over at Atwater, Erin and Voight; they seemed to be an okay distance away to try and talk to Jay.

"Jay...we need to talk!" She hissed.

"Bobbi...we're about to do a bust, it can wait!" Jay replied as finished gearing up.

"It's about Erin..." She hissed.

"Is she in danger?" He asked.

"Well no..." Bobbi started to say.

"Well then I don't want to know." Jay shot back. "Whatever it is, it can wait...you know I don't want to talk about her...with you; yesterday was a slip." Jay walked away towards the rest of the team.

"I think you'll want to know this." Bobbi muttered, watching him go.

* * *

><p>Voight, Erin, Atwater, Jay and Bobbi met up with Ruzek, Antonio and Olinsky outside an abandoned warehouse. Ruzek, Antonio and Olinsky had followed their suspect Dean Saunders to the location; they had just been waiting for their back up.<p>

"Okay, here's the plan..." Voight began to say. "Lindsay, Atwater, Halstead and Timmons – you take the back. I'll take the front with Antonio, Olinsky and Ruzek. Remember...everyone makes it home tonight."

The whole team nodded in reply and walked off to take up their positions. Lindsay and Atwater stood at one end of the back entrance; Halstead and Timmons stood at the other side of the back entrance. "Atwater and I will take the east, you two take the west."

Jay and Bobbi nodded in agreement.

"We're in position, we'll go on three." Voight told them through his earpiece. "One, two...three."

The front and back entrances of the warehouse busted open. Calls of "C.P.D...put down your weapon and come out." filled the air.

Lindsay and Atwater, Halstead and Timmons followed their agreed paths; their flashlights tucked over their guns as they searched. They came to rolls of what looked like old carpets. They separated into four.

Suddenly, Bobbi spotted their suspect. "C.P.D." She called. Dean paused momentarily before firing a shot; causing Bobbi to drop and take cover. "Shit." She watched as he took off towards a ladder.

"Timmons, are you okay?" She could hear Voight ask through the earpiece.

"Yes." She replied, climbing onto her feet again. "Suspect is on the move...he is heading for the second floor heading east; I'm in pursuit." She raced towards the ladder, momentarily ducking as another shot was fired. She could heard Jay's footsteps in the distance; coming behind her.

"I have a visual of the suspect." She could hear Erin say through the ear piece. "I'm in pursuit."

Erin scanned the second floor with the flashlight; her gun holding position. She knew that the team would soon be with her; she could already hear Bobbi's footsteps on the same floor; coming from the west but moving to the east.

Her eyes fell on Dean Saunders; suddenly standing in front of her; a gun pointed right on her; her gun was fixed on him. "Well, well...if it isn't my favourite arresting officer." He stated.

"Dean, I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to know if you fire that gun you'll not make it out of here alive." Erin calmly stated.

"Maybe that's what I want...and at least I'll have taken you down with me." Dean shot back. "I'm not going back to prison."

"If you didn't want to go back, there was one rule..." Erin stated. "...don't break any laws." She knew Atwater was coming behind her. She could also see Bobbi slowly slipping up behind Dean, with Jay in the distance. "But you couldn't stick to that."

She glanced at Bobbi, who was sneaking up behind Dean. She caught Jay's eyes; he nodded telling her to hold her position; then Jay nodded towards Bobbi.

Within a split second, Bobbi crouched down behind Dean; she swung out her leg; knocking him to the ground; she jumped to her feet and pressed her foot on top of his chest. As Dean reached for his gun he found both Bobbi and Erin pointing their guns at him. Halstead and Atwater quickly followed; moving in to cuff him.

"Nice move." Erin said as they moved out of the way to let the team take away the suspect.

"Thanks, I'm a green belt." Bobbi replied with a smile, with a sarcastic undertone to her voice.

Erin fought the urge to smile. "Wow! A green belt...amazing!" Erin teased.

"I know." Bobbi agreed. "Those classes in fourth and fifth grade were so worth it."

Erin gave a small laugh. "C'mon, the sooner we get the paper work filed the sooner we get home." Erin said as they began to make their way out of the warehouse.

"Home?" Bobbi questioned as she followed Erin. "Please, after today I think we deserve a drink."

Erin laughed. "Paperwork first." Erin stated.

"Okay, now I'm really happy I kicked him instead of shooting him." Bobbi muttered. "There's less paperwork."

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! How good was the new episode? I love that we got our Linstead but it didn't take over the show. I was worried because normally when I ship a couple, the show goes downhill fast after the coupe gets together. I also love how cool Jay played it...if they do sneak about, I don't think Voight will suspect because Jay was giving nothing away when Erin paid a visit to the unit. I love how Erin actually showed some of her feelings...asking him to keep an open mind while she was gone. Smart move with the writers now that she's back in the unit. I think not having a label for their relationship means it will stay more like a casual hook up every so often rather than romance every single week. However, I am happy to be proved wrong. I just wish we got a scene where she tells him she coming back to the unit because I know we'll probably not get one as it'll all be about avenging Shay in the next episode. **

**Thanks for your comments regarding the last chapter. I am trying to make Bobbi a little bit likable, trying to add to her layers. As always, please read and review as I would love to know what you think!**

**Chapter 11**

Jay was sitting at a table at the back of Molly's with Ruzek, Antonio, Olinsky and Atwater, celebrating their bust today. Erin was at the bar with Burgess ordering a drink while Bobbi was standing at the jukebox, scanning the playlists.

Gabi Dawson was behind the bar, along with Otis. She stopped at Erin and Burgess to serve them. "Hey girls, what can I get you?" She asked.

"Just beer Gabi." Erin replied.

"Ah, not hitting the hard stuff tonight?" Gabi teased as she began pouring 2 beers.

"No, I'm definitely taking it easy." Erin replied as Burgess looked on confused. "Um thanks for making sure I got home last night."

"No problem, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't make sure you got home safe." Gabi replied. "I hope it's okay I phoned Halstead, I didn't know who else to contact."

"No it was fine...thank you." Erin replied with a smile. Gabi set up the 2 beers, nodded and moved on to the next customer.

"So am I missing something?" Burgess asked, lifting her beer and taking a sip.

"I had a little too much scotch last night." Erin replied as she picked up her beer.

Burgess nodded knowingly. "It has been a trying few days, hasn't it?" Burgess said with a smirk.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Erin asked.

"C'mon Erin, girl to girl...things have definitely shifted since a certain person rolled up." Burgess retorted, nodding towards the jukebox towards Bobbi.

"She's a good cop, Kim." Erin replied.

"Oh, there's no doubting that." Burgess said. "And Jay seems happy."

Erin glanced over at Jay, who was laughing at something one of the other guy's said. "Yep, he sure does." Erin muttered.

"However, he always seems extremely happy working alongside you." Kim stated.

Erin tried to fight her smile. "Kim, Jay and I...we're partners, we're strictly professional." Erin said.

"Oh, of course you are." Kim muttered sarcastically.

"He's with Bobbi..." Erin stated.

"Yeah, the girl that flirts with anything that moves." Kim retorted. "Are you really sure she's with Jay?"

Erin gave a small laugh. "Are you asking this for my benefit or for yours?" Erin teased. "I mean, she did look friendly with Ruzek that one night..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Kim scoffed.

"Of course you don't!" Erin shot back. "But if it makes you feel any better, nothing happened between Ruzek and Bobbi...according to Jay, he's not her type."

"Not her type!" Burgess scoffed. "How can he not be her type?"

"Because Jay's obviously her type." Erin replied, glancing over at the table; just as Bobbi was approaching it. She watched as Bobbi took her seat beside Jay.

"Okay guys..." Bobbi stated. "...Molly's is nice an' all but we just had a good bust today, can't we do something fun?"

"To us, this is fun." Jay replied.

"Can't we hit a club or something?" Bobbi pleaded.

"Bob, you're wasting your time." Ruzek stated.

"Yeah, these old guys never go for that suggestion." Atwater added, nodding towards Antonio, Olinsky and Jay.

"Hey! Don't place me with those guys!" Jay complained.

"And don't call us old!" Antonio added. "Well Olinsky maybe..." The rest of the table laughed while Olinsky placed Antonio in a playful headlock.

"Well, how about we take this party back to my place?" Bobbi suggested.

"Bobbi..." Jay began to protest but was he blocked out by the others cheering.

"Hey, what's going on?" Erin asked, just as she arrived at the table with Burgess. She looked over at Jay; she could see the panic in his eyes. Although it was a Friday night, he knew a party with Bobbi was never a good idea.

He shrugged his shoulders as he got pushed along with the others. "Apparently, we're partying at Bobbi's." He called back, indicating to Erin and Burgess to follow.

* * *

><p>Jay stood in the sitting room of Bobbi's spacious and quite tastefulmodern apartment; beer in hand; watching the crowd interact; having no idea where this number of people came from. He knew some of the faces from Molly's, belonging to fellow officers at District 21 and fire fighters from Fire House 51. 'Drunk and Incapable' by Krishane played in the background.

He could see Ruzek in the kitchen, trying to perform a keg stand on the keg of beer, with assistance from Cruz and Otis from Fire House 51; while Kim tried to tell him not to do it. Jay shook his head; it was just as well Ruzek became a cop and was great at it; if he had gone to college, Jay was sure he'd have been a party hard frat boy.

He could see Antonio and Atwater standing outside the bathroom, making conversation with two ladies and Jay smiled; happy that Antonio was trying to move on. Jay knew Antonio's separation from Laura had been tough but it looked like Antonio was finally accepting the divorce was happening.

He continued to scan the room; he knew Olinsky had slipped home during the transfer to Bobbi's place but he still hadn't located Erin. He watched as Bobbi danced through the crowd towards him; playing the hostess.

She had always loved to throw parties; and he always had to rein her in; limiting them to special occasions. He couldn't help but wonder if this was how she acted with her major crimes team. He had met a few of the guys during his time on gangs and they seemed pretty serious.

"So, what do you think?" She asked as she approached him; still dancing. The music changed to 'Outside' by Calvin Harris and Ellie Goulding.

"I think major crimes pay pretty well..." Jay replied. "...or you have a pretty understanding roommate."

"It's the latter...he's a surgical intern at Chicago Med...he's never here." Bobbi replied.

"And he'll be okay coming back to this mess?" Jay asked.

"What mess?" Bobbi replied. "We both know you'll be over here tomorrow cleaning."

"I think you might be in for a surprise." Jay shot back. "I won't have to see it so therefore, I won't have the urge to clean it."

Bobbi slipped her arm around Jay's neck and tilted her head to the side. "Jay, we both know you'll be the last to leave...if only to ensure I don't do anything I regret." She teased. "You'll stay over, wake up, see the mess and clean it...I know you!"

"Maybe I'm done cleaning up your messes." Jay replied. "I mean, I have had nearly 5 years without it...maybe I've lost the urge."

"You, lose the urge to clean? Never!" She scoffed. 'Bang, Bang' by Jessie J began to play. "Oh I love this song...we have to dance!"

"But I don't..." Jay began to protest as Bobbi pulled him towards the make shift dance floor in the centre of the sitting room. It was pointless; she was no longer listening.

* * *

><p>Erin worked her way around the crowd; making small talk; wondering how so many people knew about this last minute party. She hadn't set eyes on Jay since she had arrived. Finally, her eyes found him; look extremely awkward as he carried out some sort of dad dancing; with Bobbi dancing along with him, her ponytail swinging 'Ariana Grande' style. They were both laughing; Jay clearly embarrassed but going with it anyway.<p>

Erin sighed and looked down at the glass in her hand; her fingers tracing the rim of the glass. If Bobbi was the type of girl Jay wanted to date; she knew she couldn't compete. She never wanted to be the centre of attention; she hated dancing and house parties. Her perfect night would always involve a night in front of the TV with some beers and take out. She thought Jay was the same; obviously not.

"You not feeling the party vibe either?" A familiar voice asked.

She looked up to find a familiar pair of eyes looking back at her; a soft caring smile fixed on his lips. "Kelly...hey!" She replied, a smile spreading on her lips.

* * *

><p>'Uptown Funk' by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars played as Jay finally escaped the dance floor, pulling Bobbi along with him, despite her protests. "Sorry Bobbi but I need a drink." He stated, between gasps.<p>

"You really are an old grandpa!" Bobbi shot back with a laugh, also gasping for breath.

"I'm only a few months older than you!" Jay retorted as he lifted a bottle of beer.

"Hey, those few months make all the difference." Bobbi stated.

"So um, have you seen Erin?" Jay asked.

Bobbi scanned the crowd. She found her; still standing with Kelly; talking and laughing. "Yep, there she is...talking to that really hunky fire fighter." Bobbi replied.

Jay's eyes followed Bobbi's. He found Erin; her head tilted to the side; gently laughing as her hand gently stroked up and down Severide's arm. To Jay; it seemed like she was on full flirt mode. Jay looked down at the bottle of beer in his hands.

Bobbi noticed Jay's quick change of demeanour. "Jay, I'm sure it's harmless..." She quickly stated. "I mean, I bet she'll shoot him down any minute now..."

Jay looked up to meet Bobbi's eye line. "That guy is her ex...they just broke up a few months ago." He simply stated.

"But that doesn't mean..." Bobbi began to reason.

"Look, I'm just going to head home okay?" Jay replied, handing Bobbi his beer bottle.

"Jay, you don't have to..." Bobbi began to say but it was too late, he was already heading towards the exit.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thank you for your responses to the last chapter. I love your honesty and how Bobbi is dividing opinion. This is a shorter chapter, mainly because I wanted to get something posted tonight (in case I have no internet for a few days - yes, the change in internet providers is finally happening tomorrow - thankfully on a week when there is no new Chicago P.D.)**

**I'd love to know your thoughts and feelings so please continue to read and review! Thank you!**

**Chapter 12**

Thunderous knocking echoed around his apartment as Jay stumbled towards the door; half sleeping; wearing only boxers as he pulled on a grey t-shirt. He groaned after he looked through the peephole and pulled open his door. Bobbi stood before him, with a tray of coffee and a bag of bagels.

"Seriously Bobbi?" He muttered. "I go almost 5 years without one word from you and now I can't even have a weekend away from you?" He stumbled towards his couch and flopped down on it. "If you are here to get me to go back to your place and clean, well I'm sorry but it's not gonna happen."

"I'm actually here to check up on you." Bobbi replied, closing the door behind her. She walked towards the couch and sat the bag of bagels and coffee down. "I cleaned my apartment before I even came over here."

"So you haven't even been to bed yet?" Jay asked, looking over at her.

"I've got tonight and all day Sunday to catch up on my sleep." Bobbi replied. She lifted one of the coffees and passed it over to Jay. "I just thought you'd like to know that Erin left a little while after you...alone, I might add." She could see the relief in Jay's eyes.

"Erin's a grown up, she can go home with whoever she wants." Jay replied, trying to act cool.

"Jay..." Bobbi sighed. "...I know that you don't want to talk to me about whatever you and Erin have or what you would like to have going on but I'm going to talk about what I observed anyway."

She heard Jay groan but she carried on anyway. "It's pretty clear neither of you are as professional as you want to be...there is definite feelings there." Bobbi stated. "And my arrival at the unit has only complicated things."

"What?" Jay exclaimed, confused; jumping forward on the couch.

"Let me finish." Bobbi softly requested.

Jay groaned and slumped back down on the couch.

"At first, I just thought Erin straight out didn't like me." Bobbi replied.

Jay glanced over at Bobbi, getting ready to defend Erin but he shut his mouth again.

"I mean, it's not unusual for other females to not like me...I know I'm a flirt..." Bobbi reasoned. "...but then I realised, Erin was jealous."

"Jealous?" Jay scoffed, jumping forward. "Why would she be jealous?"

"Because she thinks that we were a couple...and maybe we possibly still are." Bobbi replied, glancing over at Jay. She could read the look on his face. "Hey, don't look so disgusted! The idea of having sex with you isn't exactly pleasant for me either."

"I'm sorry it's just ew...so wrong on so many levels." Jay replied.

"Well obviously!" Bobbi exclaimed. "But it's what Erin has been thinking...and even when I reflect on previous conversations with her, I can see why she would make that assumption."

"But what could you have said that would have caused that assumption?" Jay asked.

"It's not what I said...it's what you didn't say." Bobbi shot back. "I mean, I am assuming when you discussed anything to do with me with Erin, you never once used the word '_platonic_', did you?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious!" Jay exclaimed.

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "Jay, I know why we're so comfortable around each other in terms of bodily contact because well, I've always been tactile you had no choice and us living together, it was inevitable we'd see each other naked...granted I was more fond of being naked in the apartment than you but..." She began to rationalise before pausing. "...to another woman that didn't know any better, those moments were signs that we were...are a couple."

"But we're not!" Jay exclaimed.

"I know...and you need to let Erin know that too." Bobbi replied.

"How long have you thought this?" Jay asked.

"I only actually realised yesterday when Erin and I were talking in the break room." Bobbi replied. "I tried to tell you before the bust but you refused to talk about Erin..."

"Sorry." Jay muttered, cutting her off.

"You need to put this right." Bobbi said.

"And how exactly can I bring this up now?" Jay replied. "I can't exactly slip it into casual conversation...Hey Erin, you know Bobbi, yeah I know you think she was my girlfriend and were jealous but really, she's just a friend that I've never had sex with. Somehow, I don't see that working."

"I dunno...maybe casually talk about all the guys I used to parade around the apartment and about how I always tried to embarrass you when you brought dates over." Bobbi suggested. "I'm a horrible person in her eyes anyway, for leaving without saying goodbye..."

"That was pretty horrible!" Jay agreed.

"Jay!" Bobbi squealed, whacking his chest with her arm. "I'm here, trying to sort out your partnership...relationship...whatever you have going on. It's time to let it go!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Jay apologised. He laid back on the sofa; throwing his arms behind him; resting his head on his hands. "So, Erin's jealous huh? That means she likes me, huh?"

"Jay!" Bobbi sighed, shaking her head. "You were jealous last night too...you're just as bad as each other."

"Yeah but I knew I liked her..." Jay replied, glancing over at Bobbi. "...I didn't know she liked me back but if she was jealous well..."

Bobbi sighed and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked, glancing over at her.

"I think I liked it better when you refused to talk to me about Erin." Bobbi replied, with a sarcastic undertone. "I'm going to go before I have to witness your decline into a love sick fool."

"Hey!" Jay objected.

"Just, get it sorted okay?" Bobbi replied and made her own way out of the apartment; leaving Jay on the couch; still smiling.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome response to the last chapter. I really appreciate it. It really inspired me. As always, I'd love it if you told me what you think. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 13**

Erin sat at her desk in the bull pen; Jay was sitting directly opposite her at his own desk; both studying files. Ever so often, she would quickly glance over at him; she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at her. The next time she glanced over at him; their eyes locked; Jay was looking right at her; with a silly grin on his face.

"Okay, what is it?" She snapped, grabbing a sterling silver letter opener to check her reflection. "Have I something on my face?"

"What? No!" He scoffed, the silly grin still filling his face.

"So why are you smiling like a doofus?" Erin retorted, putting down the letter opener.

"Can't I just be happy in work like a normal person?" He replied; the smile not shifting.

"Not on a Monday morning." Erin replied; squinting her eyes; her mind questioning his response. She returned to her files.

"So um, did I see you talking to your fire fighter friend at Bobbi's?" Jay asked; the smile still fixed.

"He has a name you know...it's Kelly." Erin replied, not looking up.

"Kelly? I always thought that was a girl's name." Jay quickly retorted.

Erin glanced over at his, raising an eyebrow.

"So was he trying to reignite a flame?" Jay continued; his silly grin still in place. "Because I thought his job as a fire fighter was to put them out."

Erin couldn't help but smile as she looked over at him. "You're such an idiot!" She scoffed; tossing a balled up piece of paper at him; which his hands deflected. She began twirling a pencil in her desk tidy. "If you must know, we were just talking...as old friends do."

"Old friends, so that's what you guys were?" Jay teased; still smiling.

"Well, we definitely weren't old friends like you and Allie or you and Bobbi." Erin replied with a sly smile.

"Meaning?" Jay quickly retorted; now squinting eyes; questioning Erin's response.

Erin chewed her lower lip, weighing up her options. She knew by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to move on. Thankfully, just at that moment, Bobbi stepped out of Voight's office, followed by Voight; who was leaning up against the doorframe of his door.

"Hey, is there movement on the case?" Erin asked; switching her attention to the both of them. She could feel Jay's occasional glance at her; letting her know they weren't done but she was happy to have a pause in their interaction.

"I was just going to finalise the handover location saying it's in a few days." Bobbi replied. "Nadia actually pulled a few suggestions. She really knows the city...a good asset to have."

"We like to think Nadia brings a lot to our team." Erin stated; defending her prodigy. "She has many different assets that we utilise."

"I didn't..." Bobbi began to backtrack; she hadn't meant to cause offence. "I know Nadia brings a lot to the team...I was trying to give her credit."

"Of course you were." Erin replied, lightly chewing her lip; feeling slightly embarrassed. She knew Jay's eyes were shifting between the both of them.

She heard his chair scrap along the floor as he stood up; grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "I guess we better move out then." Jay stated, nodding towards Bobbi; trying to diffuse whatever tension was left.

Bobbi glanced over at Erin. "Actually, I thought Erin might like to join us." Bobbi suggested; causing Erin's and Jay's eyes to open wide. "I mean, an extra pair of eyes could make the difference."

Erin glanced over at Voight, behind Bobbi. He was nodding his approval to the idea. "Okay." Erin muttered, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair as she stood up. The last thing she wanted was to be third wheel but if it was what Voight wanted, she'd do it. She reluctantly followed Bobbi and Jay; as Jay shrugged his shoulders and gave her a look.

* * *

><p>Erin stood by the docks, by an abandoned warehouse, sketch pad in her hand, sketching as Bobbi and Jay pointed out possible locations to run the bust for the handover from. As Erin sketched, she glanced over at Jay; he was still grinning.<p>

"Okay Halstead, what is with that stupid smirk on your face?" She snapped.

"What?" Jay scoffed. "Can I not just be happy?" He was holding up his hands and shrugging, playing innocent.

"What have you done?" Erin asked. "What stupid prank are trying to pull now? I swear to God Jay, if you..."

Bobbi rolled her eyes and sighed. They had been squabbling like this for the three locations they had visited. She spun around to face Erin. "He's been grinning like an idiot every since he found out the girl he likes probably likes him back." Bobbi stated, ignoring Jay's glare.

"Oh." Erin muttered, slightly confused; briefly looking down at her feet. Did Jay like someone other than Bobbi. No, he couldn't...Bobbi was too calm about it; was it some inside joke between the two of them?

Bobbi sighed again, realising that for a detective, Erin was pretty clueless when it came to Jay. She waited until Erin drifted further away to finish her sketches and pulled Jay towards her; the silly grin had finally disappeared.

"What the hell was that comment?" He hissed in a low whisper.

"You need to put her straight!" Bobbi hissed back; watching to ensure Erin wasn't looking at them. "She's so convinced we're a couple she's not picking up on the hints I'm throwing."

"What do you want me to do?" Jay shot back. "I can't exactly drop it in conversation."

"Tell her." Bobbi retorted, pushing him towards Erin.

Jay stumbled towards Erin; Erin looked up; raising her eyebrow; confused. "So um, I know we always have game night at your place..." Jay stuttered, running his hand through his hair. "...but um, why don't you stop by my place instead. The Bears are on Monday night football."

Erin glanced over at Bobbi, who was looking anywhere but at them. "Will Bobbi be joining us?" Erin asked.

"For game night? Hell no!" Jay replied, a little too quickly; catching Erin by surprise as she looked at him. "It's our thing." His voice was so soft as he gave a small, nervous smirk.

Erin couldn't help but smile as her brain replayed '_It's our thing_'. Maybe she hadn't completely lost him to Bobbi yet. "Sure." She softly replied. "I'm all for changing it up."

"Great!" Jay replied, sighing with relief.

"Okay." Erin muttered, slightly confused; if she hadn't have known any better; she would have thought Jay was actually nervous asking her.

* * *

><p>Bobbi pulled her car up into a lay by; facing into a piece of land filled with gravel dunes, a few shipping containers and an abandoned office building.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Jay asked, confused. "This wasn't on the list."

"It's my mystery choice for the handover." Bobbi replied. "I think it would be perfect for the handover."

"I can definitely see the potential." Erin agreed, already sketching out possible locations for the backup in her mind. "There's just one problem...isn't this Mendes territory?"

"Yes, so this makes it perfect." Bobbi replied. "Marty Wilkes is meant to be a big time arms dealer, supplying the gangs so what makes a bigger statement than letting the Morealli's think Marty has Mendes in his back pocket?"

"Voight won't cut a deal to get Mendes to cooperate." Erin pointed out.

"He doesn't need to." Bobbi replied, a knowingly look in her eyes as she looked over at Jay.

"So how are you..." Jay began to question. "...wait! You want to go to Pops?"

Bobbi nodded her head and chewed her lower lip.

"Wait!" Erin exclaimed, confused. "Who the hell is Pops?"

"One of our old C.I.s." Jay replied. "He's connected to all the gangs...if you needed to know something about the gangs, Pops could point you in the right direction. He was a great C.I. for me when I worked gangs but when I moved up to intelligence he told me he was going out of the game." He looked over at Bobbi. "But I guess he never left the game...just chose a different Detective."

"Jay..." Bobbi sighed. "... you know the Department brought in that ruling that multiple districts couldn't have the same C.I. on their books as they didn't want to be paying out twice for the same information. Well, when I returned to Chicago, I went to Pops for help on a case and well..."

"Unbelievable!" Jay exclaimed with a small laugh. "I knew you were his favourite!"

"Jay, c'mon...are we really going to fall out over a C.I.?" Bobbi shot back.

"It's Pops!" Jay retorted. "I used to frickin' shovel his path in the snow and he still chose you!"

"Yes but you didn't help him pick his wife Rosa's 50th wedding anniversary present did you?" Bobbi questioned.

Erin pushed her way in between the driver's seat and passenger's seat "Look, as much as I am enjoying this little '_domestic_', are we going to this Pops are not?" She asked.

"This isn't..." Bobbi began.

"We're not..." Jay tried to explain.

"Are we going or not?" Erin asked again, cutting them both off; her gaze shifting between both of them.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted much. I've had a super busy week and kinda had a bit of writers block. I am loving your comments and feedback regarding this fic. Please keep them coming. As always, please read and review!**

**Chapter 14**

Erin followed Jay and Bobbi as they climbed out of the car. They walked towards a small, dark, dingy shop; located beside an equally shabby home. "So this is Pops place?" Erin asked, looking it up and down.

"Yep." Jay replied. "I know it might not look like it but this guy is the king of the neighbourhood."

"I'll take your word for it." Erin replied as they stepped in into the shop.

Bobbi entered first; a smile automatically spreading across her lips as she stepped towards the short, slightly balding grey haired man behind the counter. He was probably in his late 70s or early 80s. "Hey Pops!" Bobbi called, opening her arms for a hug.

"If it isn't my favourite Detective." The man replied with a warm smile; taking Bobbi in his arms.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jay teased, walking behind Bobbi, opening his arms for a hug.

"Jay! My boy!" Pop exclaimed, releasing Bobbi so he could hug Jay.

"I thought you were out of the game?" Jay stated, hugging him; as Erin watched on.

"Hey, no hard feelings..." Pops said. "Bobbi won me as part of your divorce settlement." He was joking.

Erin shook her head, how many people knew about their relationship? Did they not even try and hide it at work.

"I knew she was your favourite!" Jay teased.

"That and she didn't go to work for a dirty cop!" Pops replied.

Everyone in the room knew he was referring to Voight. Erin crossed her arms and prepared to defend Voight but Jay got there first.

"Hey! He's clean...now!" Jay shot back.

"No doubt it was with your influence." Pops replied, draping his arm around Jay's neck and gently squeezing his shoulder. "Morals of a saint this boy...they broke the mould when they made him a cop at the CPD."

Erin watched as Jay's cheeks reddened. She could tell he was embarrassed by the praise.

"So, why are you two back together?" Pops asked. "I'd never thought I'd see the day..."

"Jay's unit are helping me close the Morealli bust." Bobbi replied, sitting herself on the shop counter. She could see Erin's eyes widen at her openness about an ongoing case. "Pops here was the guy who lead me to Vinnie and his AA meetings."

Who's she anyway?" Pops asked, finally noticing Erin.

"She's Jay's new wifey." Bobbi replied coolly, leaning behind the counter; looking for something. "Hey, you got any of my special brownies?"

"I'm not..." Erin began to protest.

"She means partner." Jay quickly explained. "Pops always called her my wifey and I was always..."

"...hubby number 1." Pops replied. "'Cause I always thought my Bob could do better."

"Favouritism...see!" Jay laughed, waving his arm.

"But you definitely outdid yourself with this one." Pops said, eyeing up Erin.

"Um, thanks?" Erin replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Pops turned his attention back to Bobbi. "The brownies are in a tub on the third shelf." He stated.

"Thanks Pops!" Bobbi replied, pulling out a tubaware tub.

"Uh Bobbi, I don't think you should eat..." Erin started to say.

"Relax...they're not pot brownies." Bobbi replied, taking a bite. "They're gluten free...you want one?"

"Um, no thank you." Erin replied as she heard Pops laugh.

"So you don't trust our Bobbi?" He asked Erin. He turned his attention to Jay. "Smart girl, your one."

"If you only knew." Jay muttered.

"Hey!" Bobbi exclaimed. "I am still here!"

"I'm only teasing..." Pops stated, reaching out to tousle Bobbi's hair while she continued chewing.

"I know...because I'm the favourite!" Bobbi shot back, winking at Jay; who rolled his eyes.

"So I'm guessing this is not one of your social calls" Pops stated.

"No, we need a favour from Mendes." Bobbi replied. She put down the tub and brushed the crumbs off herself.

"We've set up an arms deal with the Morealli's." Jay explained. "I'm the dealer; we need to use their spot by the loading docks for the handover."

"Geez!" Pops muttered. "I miss the days when you two were just in uniform looking for a name, not borrowing territory."

"It would really help Jay's cover if the Morealli's thought Jay had Mendes in hand." Erin added.

"And I'm just meant to make this happen?" Pops asked.

"C'mon Pops...you can put this in the bank." Bobbi stated, sliding off the counter. "It may come in handy if your grandson Carlos finds himself in need of my assistance again."

Pops looked at the crowd and sighed. "Why you got to use the family card Bob?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Because we're family...and I need this." Bobbi replied. "C'mon Pops, when have I not had your back?"

"When you were in New York." Pops shot back.

"But then I had your back." Jay added.

Pops sighed again. "Fine...because it's you two, I'll get it sorted." He reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks Pop!" Bobbi stated, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You got my number...call me to clarify the details." She was already heading for the exit. Erin gave Pops a quick wave and followed Bobbi.

"Thanks Pops...I know this is a big ask." Jay said, reaching out to shake Pops hand.

"You know, just 'cause I'm out of the game, doesn't mean you can't stop by for a visit." Pops suggested, shaking his hand "You and your wifey." He winked at Jay.

"Nothing gets by you Pops, does it?" Jay replied with a smirk; before following the girls out.

###########

* * *

><p>Erin stood in front of Jay's door; her hand poised to knock; gathering her breath. She didn't know why she felt so nervous; this was Jay! She had never tried to pursue a guy that was already taken before; it didn't sit well with her but for Jay, it was different; she didn't want to lose him; she needed to know she could still have him.<p>

Yes, when she was younger, she had shared Charlie with Annie but that was under completely different circumstances; they hadn't known any better; Charlie was using their addiction against them; they both thought they needed him. With Jay though, she didn't really need him; she wanted him; and she didn't want to share.

It had took her so long to decide what to wear; even though she had spent at least one night a week with Jay, tonight, it felt different. She had decided on her favourite dark skinny jeans; her white v neck silk button down shirt with ¾ length sleeves and her favourite red high heels. Her hair was hanging down naturally, tossed to the right side, framing her face. Her makeup was natural and minimal. She wore silver drop earrings and a silver 'Erin' necklace.

Finally, her fingers wrapped against his door. She lowered her hand and forgot to breathe; her hand gripping the six pack in her hand. Within a few seconds; Jay's smiling face greeted her and she started to breathe again.

Her eyes took in the sight before her; Jay was dressed in blue jeans and a grey t-shirt; with splashes of flour on his t-shirt and face. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked with a smirk as she followed him into his kitchen.

The counter was filled with weighing scales, bowls, a few oven trays, flour, sugar, eggs and other baking ingredients. She took a seat at his breakfast and lifted a beer out of the six pack while he returned to behind the counter.

"Sorry, I thought I would have had these done before you arrived." Jay apologised, beginning to mix some sort of dough. "Ruzek has been at me all week about making cookies so I wanted to get him off my back before we focused on the bust."

"So what you making?" Erin asked, resisting the urge to smirk as she took a sip of beer. She had to admit, the sight of Jay covered in flour was actually quite attractive.

"Snickerdoodles." Jay replied.

"You do realise Ruzek hates cinnamon." Erin pointed out. Personally, she loved cinnamon, and she was pretty sure Jay knew that as he always got her cinnamon for her coffee or hot chocolate when they stopped out for coffee.

"I told him I'd bake him cookies." Jay replied with a smirk. "I didn't say I was going to make him his favourite cookies...which by the way are oatmeal and raisin. I mean, who has oatmeal and raisin for their favourite?"

"Ruzek obviously." Erin replied, with a smile. "So um, what is your favourite cookie?"

"I'm a classic guy...nothing beats a chocolate chip." Jay replied, beginning to roll the dough into small balls and dip them into cinnamon sugar; before placing onto the baking tray.

"So what would you guess is my favourite?" She asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"You're a savoury but sweet girl..." Jay replied, looking a little coy. "...you're a peanut butter cookie...made with crunchy peanut butter, not smooth."

"How did you..." Her eyes widened. She trailed off, a smile spreading across her lips. "Lucky guess."

Jay couldn't help but smile. He looked at her. "You wanna help?" He asked.

"Ugh...I don't cook!" She quickly retorted, taking a sip of her beer.

"It's not cooking, it's baking...it's a science." Jay replied, reaching out and taking her hand; guiding her into the kitchen; Erin reluctantly let him lead her.

He stood her in front of the bowl and slipped in behind her, his arms reaching around her waist. She held her breath momentarily as she felt his breath against her ear. She felt him guide her hands into the dough, showing her what to do as he helped her roll a small ball, before dipping it into the cinnamon sugar and then onto the tray.

"See? Easy as that." He softly stated; his breath catching her neck.

"Uh huh!" Erin sighed.

"You ready to try it on your own?" He asked.

"I think I got it." Erin replied, confidently. Jay held his hands up and backed off; Erin automatically missing the warmth of his closeness. She took a lump of dough into her hand and began to smile mischievously as she spun around and splattered the dough in his face.

She couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on his face. "Oh...so that's how it is?" He quickly retorted; laughing; stepping towards Erin.

"No,,.no!" Erin protested; beginning to place her hands up to protect herself.

Jay grabbed some of the flour and tossed it over her while he reached out and tried to take hold of her hands. Within a split second; they were both reaching for the dough and flour; anything to fire on each other; laughing and squealing.

Their eyes locked and they paused momentarily; gathering their breath. Slowly, they began to move towards each other; both breathing deeply; their lips only inches apart as Jay's hands cupped her face; their noses grazing ever so slightly.

"Wait...wait...wait..." Erin began to rant in panic, stepping away from Jay, brushing his hands away. "I'm sorry, I thought I could do this but I can't..."

"Erin..." Jay softly said, stepping towards her but Erin took a step back.

"Jay, I'm sorry but I'm not the kind of girl that can be with a guy when I know he has another girl..." Erin stuttered. "I thought I could but I can't...I'm not a cheater...I'm not the other woman."

"Erin, if this is about Bobbi then you don't have to worry." Jay tried to reassure her, stepping towards her. He reached out and took her hand. "Bobbi is just a friend, always has been...nothing more."

"Wah...what?" Erin stuttered, pulling her hand away.

"We've only ever been friends...never had sex...never wanted to." Jay replied. "It's always been strictly platonic."

"And you didn't think to tell me!" Erin snapped. "For the last week I've been thinking so many things and thinking so many bad things about Bobbi and how she broke your heart and you...ugh" She held her head in her hands. "You've been so tactile and comfortable around each other...I mean, you even shoved your hands down her bra without flinching..."

"Well, I've lived with her for years, we got pretty comfortable with each other." Jay tried to explain. "Erin, I didn't even realise you thought anything like that until Bobbi told me her suspicions on Saturday and..."

"Wait!" She exclaimed, glaring a Jay. "You knew that I had the wrong idea for two days and you didn't think to put me right?"

"It was hard thing to slip into conversation..." Jay started. "...I was going to tell you tonight but then this happened and..."

"Ugh! I can't believe you!" Erin squealed, pushing him. She walked around the counter.

"Erin..." Jay began, following her.

She spun around to face him. "Don't!" She retorted and stormed out of his apartment.

**To be continued... **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thank you for your great response to the last chapter! I really appreciate it as I'm battling a severe head cold and I haven't had much motivation to write. I meant to post this yesterday. I hope you like it. Please read and review! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Enjoy the episodes this week #OneChicago**

**Chapter 15**

Erin stood in the break room, pouring herself her morning cup of coffee; her eyes catching the tin of snickerdoodles Jay had brought in this morning; bringing last night back into her mind. She sighed; questioning whether or not she had overreacted.

She had almost kissed Jay; this was what she had wanted for so many months; the fact that he and Bobbi were not and never had been lovers should have been good news but she still couldn't help but feel betrayed.

He should have been honest with her; no matter how hard it was to slip into conversation. She was sure there was more to Jay and Bobbi's relationship that he wasn't telling. Bobbi didn't run off to New York for nothing; something must have happened between them.

She started walking out of the break room, just as Jay entered; almost crashing into her. "Oh um...sorry." He quickly stated.

"It's cool..." Erin replied, holding up her cup. "...I didn't even spill a drop."

There was a pause. "Erin, look...about last night..." Jay began to say; just as Ruzek tumbled in on top of them, causing them both to jump out of the way as he headed straight for Jay's cookies.

"Man, your cookies are awesome!" Ruzek exclaimed, shoving one in his mouth and taking another two in his hands. "I mean...I don't usually like cinnamon but..." Ruzek placed his free hand on Jay's shoulder. "Dude, some chick would need to snap you up, you're like the perfect house husband."

"Um, thanks man." Jay replied, watching Ruzek return to the bull pen. He returned his attention to Erin. "See, even Ruzek has noticed your training." He was trying to lighten the tension between them. "I guess you better snap me up." He smiled his trademark grin.

Erin gave a small smile and chewed her lower lip, her finger tracing the rim of her cup. She nodded knowingly. "I'm still not 100% convinced you haven't already been snapped up." She replied and brushed past him, heading back to the bull pen.

"Erin..." He sighed after her. "...trust me, Bob and I are just friends."

Erin however, continued walking.

############

* * *

><p>Bobbi entered the bullpen and headed straight to the small desk behind Olinsky's desk that had been set up for her. It was well hidden in the corner; just like Olinsky's; just what she needed this morning. She slipped off her leather jacket and slipped it over the back of the chair before taking her seat.<p>

Her cell phone began to ring. She glanced down at the caller I.D. and decided against answering it. She lifted the stack of files in front of her and opened the first one she put her hands on. The phone continued to ring; she continued to ignore it.

Thankfully, the bull pen was eerily quiet; which is just what she needed if she was going to get caught up. Paperwork was never her strong suit. Today she needed distraction; and paperwork was always great for a distraction. Finally, her phone stopped ringing; she sighed with relief.

She had just settled in to her first file when she heard a familiar voice; startling her. "Where were you this morning?" Jay asked, perching himself on the edge of her desk. His tone was teasing.

"I had to meet with the Morealli's to confirm the handover." Bobbi coolly replied; her eyes not shifting from the file; hoping Jay would get the hint that she didn't want to talk.

"So Pops came through?" Jay asked.

"Yep...and using Mendes territory really has the Morealli's believing you are the real deal." Bobbi replied dismissively; her eyes still focused on the files in her hand.

"So um...I finally told Erin about our platonic past." Jay stated.

Bobbi sighed and reluctantly put down her file. She looked at Jay. "So now you want to talk to me about her!" She sighed, exasperated.

"Bob, are you pissed at me?" Jay asked, confused. "I just thought you'd want to know how it went; especially as I don't really understand what happened..."

Bobbi could see the concern in his eyes and she sighed with regret. "Jay, I'm sorry...I just have a lot on my plate." She apologised. "I mean, I have all these files to finish for my exit handover with major crimes..."

"Exit handover?" Jay questioned. "Are you leaving major crimes?"

Bobbi's eyes widened. "What? No!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, I just meant the files for this case. See...I'm so stressed I don't know what I'm saying." She gave a small laugh. "You know paperwork was always my downfall." She paused; gathering her thoughts. "So...you and Erin?"

Her cell phone began to ring again and she groaned; ignoring the phone. She could see Jay's gaze shifting between herself and her phone.

"Are you not going to answer that?" Jay asked.

"Nope." She replied, trying to be nonchalant.

"But it could be related to the case." Jay stated.

"It's not." She answered, a little too quickly.

"But..." Jay began to reason.

"For God sake Jay!" She exclaimed; running her hands through her hair; smoothing down her ponytail. "Just tell me what happened between you and Erin!"

Jay's eyes widened at her outburst. He looked at her; his mind racing with concern and questions. "Do you need to talk to me about something?" He asked, just as the cell phone stopped ringing. He watched as she sighed. "C'mon...talk to me. I'm your partner."

"No you're not Jay, not anymore." Bobbi replied.

"Okay...but I'm still your friend." Jay stated. "So talk to me."

Bobbi sighed again. "Okay." She reluctantly replied. "As a friend, the only thing I want to talk about is how things went with you and Erin; because guessing from your body language, it didn't go well."

Jay looked into her eyes; he knew her; he knew she wasn't going to talk about what was really going on in her mind; he knew she wanted to move on; get distracted; so he decided to give her what she wanted. "Well..." He started; beginning to relay the events of what happened.

############

* * *

><p>Jay walked along the cold streets of Chicago; pulling his leather jacket close. He had decided to take the advice that Bobbi had offered earlier in the day. Unfortunately, to carry out her advice, he had decided to have a few drinks to increase his courage for what he was about to do; the downside being now he had to walk rather than drive.<p>

After he had informed Bobbi about his '_almost kiss_' with Erin and her reaction to finding out he had no romantic interest in Bobbi; Bobbi had first scolded him for even admitting he knew that Erin misunderstood their partnership/friendship.

Bobbi had told he should have played along and pretended he never realised that Erin thought they were lovers. He should have played dumb; according to Bobbi, it wasn't that big a stretch when it came to his feelings for Erin. Jay however was just too honest; he hadn't thought to play along.

Then, she told him that he had to make Erin believe that she was the only one for him; that he had to make her see there was nothing but friendship between him and Bobbi. He had to go to Erin and make her listen...show her his true feelings. He had to fight for her.

So here he was, walking towards her apartment; hoping that she would be in and that she would be alone. He hadn't even considered that she might not be alone; what if she had company? What if Kelly Severide was there? Suddenly, he felt even more nervous.

He pulled out his phone and quickly hit speed dial. After a few rings, the person answered. "What if Severide is already at her place?" He asked, not even bothering to greet the person at the other end of the phone.

He heard Bobbi sigh. "Jay now is not a good time to play your relationship therapist!" She quickly retorted in a hushed tone.

"Are you with the Morealli's?" He asked; he hadn't even thought she was carrying on with her undercover role.

"Yes, I'm at an AA meeting now." She quickly retorted.

"Sorry." Jay quickly apologised and hung up. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and continued walking. He'd just have to figure out what to do when or if the situation of Erin not being alone arises.

He walked past the boutique wine bars and restaurants lining the streets leading to Erin's place; his mind still wondering how she managed to pay for her incredible apartment. She was earning the same as him as far as he was aware.

The boutique wine bars and restaurants seemed to be busy for a Tuesday night. He smiled as he passed the many couples in view of the windows; wondering if there would ever be a day that he'd be sitting there with Erin. He shook his head; Erin wasn't a wine bar kinda girl; she was Molly's girl; that was one of the reasons why he cared for her; they had so much in common.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes finding a familiar face sitting at one of the wine bars; dressed in a short black dress; her long red hair pinned up. "What the..." He muttered; his mind racing. What the hell was Bobbi doing in a wine bar? She couldn't be meeting the Moreallis; it was not their scene. She was meant to be in an AA meeting.

He watched as Bobbi rose from her seat to greet who she was waiting on; he followed her gaze; his eyes locating her '_date_' for the night. Jay felt the anger build inside him; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A man; in his late 40s, with salt and pepper hair and creases around his eyes; with a slim but toned build; dressed in a suit; a gold wedding band clearly shining on his ring finger; leaned in to kiss Bobbi. Bobbi quickly turned her head; forcing the kiss to land on her cheek. She looked so sheepish; as if she knew she was doing something wrong.

Jay shook his head angrily. What the hell was she doing? Meeting up with him? Why was he even in Chicago? Jay completely forgot about his mission to fight for Erin. He had a new mission...discovering what the hell Bobbi was doing.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! First off...how good was this week's episode? I loved how Jay wanted to be upfront with Voight for the respect and then Erin saying they could tell Voight if he wants. I do think they will live to regret not being upfront with Voight. I think he'll reinforce the rule not because something happened between them, but because they weren't honest. He'll be hurt that Erin didn't confide in him. Just my opinion...could be completely wrong. **

**Secondly, I love the fact that you guys are taking the time to read and review my little fan fiction. I really appreciate it and it is a great motivation to write. However, lately I have been getting some 'guest' reviews complaining about Bobbi and how they do not want her in the fic. I am going to be honest and I'm sorry if this offends but Bobbi is a main character in this fic and she is in it right to the final chapter. If you don't like her or her role in this fic then maybe this story isn't for you and you shouldn't waste your time reading a fic that includes that character. **

**As always I do appreciate your comments, good or bad but requesting 'no more Bobbi' isn't productive as I will not be able to please you. Thanks!**

**Chapter 16**

Bobbi stepped out of the elevator, opening her black clutch bag in search of the keys to her apartment. She raised her head as she approached her door; finding Jay sitting on the floor outside her apartment. She tried to read the expression on his face; it was a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Oh no...don't tell me Severide was there!" She sighed as she approached Jay, who was climbing onto his feet.

"I didn't make it to Erin's." He replied; his tone stern and cold.

"Jay..." Bobbi sighed, unlocking her door. "Did you get cold feet? Seriously, what happened to you?" She walked into her apartment, leaving the door open for Jay to follow; which he did. "You used to be so confident with women, a real charmer." She kicked off her shoes and began taking off her jewellery. "Erin really has done a number on you."

She spun around to face Jay; he was leaning against her door, his arms crossed. "Have you something to tell me?" He asked; his voice void of all emotions.

"Oh right...you're waiting for a pep talk." Bobbi stated. "Man up Jay...we both know Erin likes you...you almost kissed. Stop being an idiot and tell her how you feel! How was that? Too harsh?"

"How was your AA meeting with Vinnie?" Jay asked, changing tack.

Bobbi looked at him, confused. "Jay, what's up? You're acting really strange." She observed, crossing her arms.

"How was your meeting Bobbi?" He asked again; his voice croaking as he tried to restrain his anger.

"Fine...the hand over is all set for Thursday." Bobbi replied, still confused.

"A wine bar is a very peculiar spot for an AA meeting, with the local crook and the Commissioner of the New York Police Department." Jay hissed; no longer able to contain his anger.

Bobbi sighed and looked at the ground; realising Jay had seen her. After a few moments, she finally looked at him. "Jay, it's not what you think." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I think you're a liar Bobbi!" He snapped, walking towards, pointing at her. "You let me go on and on about how proud I was of you because you walked away but really...you were still having an affair with the Commissioner of the NYPD!"

"To be fair, when it started, he was just our Lieutenant." Bobbi tried to reason; a few tears rolling down her cheeks; reaching out to Jay, but he ignored her advances. "And I wasn't lying Jay; I did end it as soon as I found out he got Diane pregnant with the twins."

"So why is he here?" Jay snapped. "Why were you with him?"

"He's been phoning me for the last few days." Bobbi replied. "I'm been trying to avoid him but I finally give in today...I couldn't take it anymore." She wiped away her tears; only to be replaced by fresh tears. "I agreed to meet with him...to make it clear to him that I've moved on...that I have a boyfriend and I'm happy."

"You have a boyfriend?" Jay asked, his tone softening.

"Of course not Jay!" Bobbi sighed, wiping away the tears again. "I'm just trying to get him to back off...I don't care that he's planning on divorcing Diane...I heard it all before."

"Did he fly out to Chicago just to see you?" Jay asked.

"Of course not!" Bobbi scoffed. "He's here for some meeting with the Commissioner of the CPD. I think he just saw me as a booty call." She looked at Jay; she knew that look in his eyes. "Of course I didn't do anything Jay...I'm done with him. I just wish he was done with me!"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Jay asked.

"Because you were so happy that I had the strength to walk away..." Bobbi replied. "...I didn't want to let you know that my life was still a mess. Plus, everything with you and Erin..."

"Bobbi, no matter what I had going on, you have to know I'd be there for you." Jay stated, pulling Bobbi into his arms for a hug.

"I just...it felt good that I was helping you with your messed up love life rather than you trying to salvage my mess." Bobbi muttered into Jay's chest. "I didn't want to admit that I'm still a fuck up!"

"Bobbi, you're not a fuck up!" Jay laughed, gently rubbing her back. "You just fell in love with the wrong guy."

"Jay, I started sleeping with our boss." Bobbi stated, raising her head look Jay in the eyes. "I dropped everything, including you to follow him when he was made Commander in New York. And now, he's like a big deal Commissioner who could probably but me back on crossing guard duty if he really wanted."

"Did he threaten your career?" Jay asked; his eyes filled with concern.

"What? No...I didn't mean...I just meant he has that power now." Bobbi replied, trying to brush it off. She backed out of his hold. "He would never threaten my career."

"Really?" Jay asked, crossing his arms. "Because you did say there were no opportunities for you to get out of uniform while you were in New York. Was that his doing? Because before you left, we were both on the fast track to being Detectives...and that just stopped in New York?"

"Jay..." Bobbi sighed. Jay knew by the look in her eyes that he had put a block on her career. "...he can't touch my career now. I'm safe."

"How can you be so sure?" Jay asked.

"Because I know." Bobbi replied. She reached out and squeezed Jay's arm. "I'm going to get out of this Jay. I fucked up but I'll get out...some way. You just need to focus on Erin."

Jay sighed; his eyes filled with concern. He knew that there was something that Bobbi wasn't telling him but he also knew he couldn't force it; he'd just have to accept it.

#######

* * *

><p>Erin looked across at Jay as he sat at his desk. He hadn't really spoken much since he arrived this morning. He just kept glancing over at Bobbi's empty desk. Erin couldn't help but wonder if they had a fight.<p>

She knew that Jay had told her nothing was going on between him and Bobbi but she wasn't 100% convinced yet. She knew in her heart Jay wasn't a cheater and he had nearly kissed her. He wouldn't have done that if he was with Bobbi; but she still had her doubts; she couldn't shake the feeling that Jay just hadn't realised his feelings for Bobbi.

She also knew that she was missing him and their friendship; it felt so strange that they hadn't talked today. She sat down her file and leaned forward. "You okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" Jay asked; his train of thought broken; he looked over at Erin.

"You just seem a little distracted today." Erin observed. "Is everything okay between you and Bobbi?"

He sighed a frustrated sigh. "Erin, we're just friends." He muttered. He didn't know what else to say in the bull pen; he couldn't exactly declare his interest in Erin in front of the unit. "I'm just focused on tomorrow's hand over."

Erin nodded. "Well if you need to talk about your '_friend_'..." Erin began to say, just as Nadia ran into the bullpen, panting.

"Where's Voight?" Nadia asked, between breaths.

"In the pit." Erin replied. "Why?"

"Because the Commander just arrived with the Commissioner of the CPD and the Commissioner of the NYPD." Nadia replied through her pants. "Apparently, they heard about the big bust we're hoping to get with the Morealli case. The Commander wants Voight down. Bobbi's already down there."

"Wait, Bobbi is downstairs with Jefferson?" Jay asked, naming the NYPD Commissioner. Nadia nodded in return.

Erin turned her attention back to Jay; he seemed so familiar with the Commissioner that she was intrigued but he was already making his way out of the Bullpen before she had a chance to question it.

#######

* * *

><p>As Jay reached the bottom of the steps; his eyes scanned the lobby for Bobbi; finding her in an alcove; cornered by her ex-lover, Commissioner James Jefferson. The commander of District 21 was talking to the Commissioner of the CPD, a few feet away from Bobbi and Jefferson; out of earshot.<p>

He knew by the look on Bobbi's face she was uncomfortable; the conversation between them looked so intense. He watched as the Commissioner reached out and gently placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear; an innocent enough gesture to the naked eye but Jay could see Bobbi flinch; the panic in her eyes.

Without thinking, he instantly began walking towards her. When he finally reached her, he slipped his arm around her waist and gently kissed her cheek. "Hey hon..." He said, "...you didn't tell me our old lieutenant was in town." He looked up at the Commissioner; he could tell he was trying to take everything in. Thankfully, Bobbi relaxed into his hold; automatically playing along. "Congratulations on making Commissioner Sir, you've come a long way since District 9."

Jay offered his free hand for the Commissioner to shake; which he did. "Thanks Halstead...you didn't do too bad yourself...I heard you're in Intelligence and helping Bobbi make a career bust." The Commissioner replied. "And um...you and Bobbi...dating! A little surprising...I thought you two were just friends." He was staring directly at Bobbi.

"Well, you can only deny the truth for so long..." Jay stated, giving Bobbi a reassuring squeeze. "I guess Bobbi leaving made me realise my true feelings" He looked down at her.

"And you know what they say; friendship is the best foundation for true love." Bobbi added, looking up at Jay with a smile. Jay returned the smile and leaned in to rub noses.

They heard the Commissioner scoff at the mention of '_true love_'. They both looked back at him. "So will you be following Bobbi with the big move?" The Commissioner asked.

"Excuse me?" Jay asked.

"Oh I thought since you're so in love, you'd know why Bobbi's big bust got the hurry up." The Commissioner stated; looking smug. "So she can lead the Cartel task force in Mexico for the feds."

Jay looked down at Bobbi; her eyes pleading with him while also silently apologising. Jay looked back at the Commissioner; trying to cover his shock. "Oh yeah, her promotion!" Jay replied, nonchalantly. He gave a small laugh. "I've got plenty of air miles to keep the romance alive." He looked down at Bobbi. "She knows I'm proud of her and she completely understands that I need to stay with Intelligence for now."

He tried desperately to read the Commissioner's eyes; he was pretty sure the Commissioner was buying their act.

The Commissioner nodded knowingly, before directly looking at Bobbi. "Just make sure you stay safe down there Timmons." He stated. "You've got someone who loves you back in the States."

"Thank you sir." She replied; knowing he was referring to himself; not Jay. He nodded and stepped away to join the Commander and the Commissioner of the CPD. Bobbi turned to look at Jay; her eyes filled with a mixture of relief and regret. "Jay..." She knew she had to explain.

"Some things never change." Jay muttered. "Where you going to leave without a goodbye this time too?"

"Jay..." Bobbi sighed again but it was too late; Jay was already heading towards the steps; almost crashing into Erin at the bottom.

"Erin..." Jay stated; surprised.

"Is this where you tell me you're just friends again?" She hissed.

He sighed; realising what she had just witnessed. "Erin that can be explained..." He began to say.

"Don't bother!" She snapped. "I saw enough." She headed back towards the bullpen, not looking back.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thank you for your comments on the previous chapter. I hope you continue to express yourself. This fic only has a few chapters left and I'm struggling with the conclusion. As always, please read and review.**

**Chapter 17**

Bobbi walked into the break room to find Jay standing, pouring his morning cup of coffee. She sighed with relief when she saw he was alone and closed the break room door behind her. "Jay..." She started.

"Unless this is to do with the bust, I really don't want to talk to you." Jay replied, not looking at her as he finished making his coffee. "I thought that was pretty evident when I ignored all your calls and texts."

"Jay, I couldn't tell you about the task force." Bobbi pleaded, walking towards him. "I was following orders."

"Yet Jefferson knew all about it!" Jay hissed, finally looking at her.

"I guess the Commissioner told him when he was bragging about the Morealli case." Bobbi tried to reason. "I was going to tell you, after the bust was a success."

"Are you trying to tell me your task force is dependent on this bust?" Jay asked.

"It's what got the feds interest." Bobbi replied. "It wasn't my end goal but who can say no to the President of the United States?"

"And does Voight know about this?" Jay asked.

"Of course he doesn't!" Bobbi replied, causing Jay's eyes to widen. "Like I said Jay, I'm following orders here."

"Bobbi, why do I think there is something else you're not telling me?" Jay asked.

"Jay, the less you know the better." Bobbi retorted. "The fact you played along to Jefferson's comments about my big move...you shouldn't have known about the task force. He could use that against you, now he knows he can't get to me."

"So there is something you're not telling me!" Jay shot back.

"I just need you to trust me." Bobbi pleaded.

Jay scoffed. "Trust you?" He laughed. "Have you any idea what you're asking? This is a huge mess Bobbi...you're lying to Voight, to the team that is meant to back you up."

"I'm not lying...I'm just withholding a few details." Bobbi shot back.

"Details are the very things that could get us killed." Jay retorted.

"Not if things go to plan." Bobbi stated.

"And what plan is that? The Intelligence plan or your secret plan?" Jay questioned.

"Jay..." Bobbi sighed. "I have orders."

"Look at you, playing politics." Jay observed. "You're acting like a fed already."

Just then, there was a knock and the break room door opened to reveal Erin.

"Erin..." Jay began; his tone soft. She had been avoiding his calls and texts since yesterday.

"Thought I should knock...just in case I was interrupting." Erin retorted. "You two being in love and all."

"Erin..." Jay stated again.

"Voight needs Timmons to get the briefing started." Erin cut him off; not even looking at him. She turned and walked back out of the break room towards her desk.

"She saw our little role play yesterday, didn't she?" Bobbi realised.

"Yep." Jay replied.

"I will fix this...I will put it straight." Bobbi promised.

"Don't bother...you messed up enough already." Jay asked, brushing past her to make his way towards his desk.

Bobbi sighed and followed him out.

##########

* * *

><p>Bobbi stood to the side of the case board; on the opposite side of Voight; the unit sat in front of them; taking everything in. "So, as you can see from Erin's sketches, there are a few focal points to hide regarding our location." Bobbi stayed, pointing to the sketch on the board. "Olinsky, you will be up here, northbound...ready to take the shot if needed."<p>

"Atwater, Ruzek...you will be on the east, behind the dunes." Voight added. "Erin, you will be with me on the west and Antonio, you're gonna cover the south exit." The team nodded, agreeing their assignments. "As soon as Jay says deep dish, we make our move."

"I'll be with the Morealli's." Bobbi stated. "The truck will stop here; it's pretty central and open. Olinsky and Dawson, Halstead is gonna be on his own; he'll need you to ensure he's covered. We want the Morealli's alive..."

"...but the main item is getting the guns off the street." Voight added.

"Yes but if we can get this done without the fire then..." Bobbi stated.

"Obviously." Voight cut her off. "Everyone makes it home...now let's get ready!"

#########

* * *

><p>Jay strapped on his vest, underneath his black button down shirt. He automatically moved towards Erin to help her with her vest; as he always did.<p>

"I got it!" Erin retorted, stepping out of his reach.

"Erin..." He sighed. "Please believe me when I say what you saw between me and Bobbi was a misunderstanding."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Erin shot back. "Because I know what I saw but hey, if you can't admit it I can tell you what is going on."

"Erin, Bobbi and I...we're not a couple." Jay reiterated.

"So you just kissed and cuddled her in front of the NYPD Commissioner for what? To be completely unprofessional?" Erin questioned. "Because it was completely unprofessional."

Jay sighed. "Erin, it's complicated." Jay said.

"Complicated?" Erin scoffed. "Complicated has been your word of the day since Bobbi rolled into town. The only thing making this complicated is your denial of how you really feel about her."

"Erin, trust me...I know how I feel...and it's not what you think." Jay stated.

"It doesn't matter what I think...all that matters is what I know." Erin retorted. "And what I know is I don't trust her or the Morealli's so watch your back." She walked off, leaving Jay alone.

############

* * *

><p>Jay stood in the empty lot; clutching the black briefcase in his hand; dressed in a black suit and black button down shirt. He had a silver van parked behind him. He glanced at his watch; they were over ten minutes late. He could hear Voight and Antonio question whether or not the Morealli's were going to show through his ear piece. Then he heard Ruzek warn of a black van approaching.<p>

Jay stepped back as a black van pulled into the lot. He glanced at his watch as the Morealli brothers slipped out of the van, followed by Bobbi; dressed in jeans; a green t-shirt and navy body warmer. "You're late." Jay hissed, impatiently.

"What's the rush?" Ronnie asked smugly; a toothpick dangling from his lips.

"I got a dinner date." Jay replied. "I never like to keep my ladies waiting."

"Ladies?" Bobbi scoffed. "Aren't you the player?"

"Life is short; I like to make the most of it." Jay shot back.

Vinnie Morealli eyes drifted between the both Bobbi and Jay; Jay could see the hint of jealousy in his eyes. "Saying you're in a rush, let's get this moving." Vinnie said. "Where's our money?"

Jay held up the briefcase. Ronnie reached forward to take it. Jay swerved it out of his grasp. "Ah, not so fast...where's my merchandise?" He asked.

Vinnie opened the back door of the van and lifted out a black case. He popped it open; revealing 6 long guns. "And there are 100 more cases like this in that van." Vinnie stated.

Jay nodded. He popped open the briefcase; revealing the money. Ronnie reached out; his eyes widening at the sight of the amount. Jay snapped closed the suitcase; forcing Ronnie to recoil his fingers to avoid them getting trapped. "For $3.7 million, you could at least shift them over for me." Jay stated, reaching back and opening the back door of the silver van.

He heard the Morealli's mutter something under their breath before beginning to shift the guns over to his van. He glanced over at Bobbi; she was avoiding his eye line; her eyes focused on the Morealli's.

After about 15 minutes, the 100 cases were shifted over. "There, job done!" Vinnie said; wiping his hands on his jeans. "Now, give us the money."

"Well boys, it was pleasure doing business with you." Jay replied, passing the brief case over to Ronnie. "And just in time for me to get my deep dish."

"You're dressed in a suit for a pizza?" Ronnie scoffed, his mind fully focused on the briefcase in his hand; not noticing the approaching intelligence unit. "What an a-hole!"

His brother however, had noticed and was slowly backing towards the van; his hand gripping Bobbi's arm. Jay saw the scene unfolding and pulled his gun from his inside pocket. "C.P.D...freeze!" He stated; well aware his team were only a few feet away.

Ronnie looked around him; seeing the approaching police. "Shit man, it was a set up!" Ronnie exclaimed; turning around to his brother, who had already tossed Bobbi into the van and was getting ready to drive away.

Ronnie moved towards the van, just as his brother pulled away. He muttered under his breath and ran in the opposite direction of Jay.

Jay looked up; he could see Ruzek and Atwater were in close pursuit of Ronnie. Jay jumped into the silver van and took off after Vinnie and Bobbi; speeding past Voight and Erin.

He followed the black van through the streets of Chicago, radioing in his route as he drove; knowing Voight and Erin would be following. Suddenly, he saw the door of the black van's door opening. He watched as Bobbi was tossed out of the van and rolled onto the kerb.

His first instinct was to stop and check on her. He could see her moving and he knew what he had to do; he had to follow Vinnie. He was sure Voight and Erin would stop for her; he was too close to give up on Vinnie.

Then, suddenly, Bobbi stepped onto the street; forcing him to break hard; inches from hitting her. He swung open the passenger door. "Bob, jump in...let's go." He ordered, wanting to continue the chase.

"Jay, I can't." Bobbi simply said.

"What? Are you hurt?" Jay asked; his voice full of concern. Bobbi shook his head. "Well get in!"

"Jay, let him go." Bobbi pleaded.

"What?" Jay retorted, in shock. "Bobbi, he's Vinnie Morealli...this is our chance to put him away for the rest of his life..."

"Jay, we can't bring him in." Bobbi pleaded.

"But..." Jay began to argue.

"Jay, we can't bring him in because he is working for me...I turned him." Bobbi replied; Jay's eyes widening at the news. "Let him go...please?"

Jay looked at Bobbi; completely confused. Did she just say that Vinnie Morealli was working for them? That she had turned him? Just as he was about to speak, Erin and Voight's car pulled up alongside them.

"Where did he go Jay?" Erin asked; her eyes scanning the street for the black van.

"What direction Halstead?" Voight barked, growing impatient.

Jay looked at Bobbi; her eyes pleading with him. He looked back at Erin and Voight. "I'm sorry sarge...I guess I lost him." He said; Voight and Erin's groans of frustration blocking out Bobbi's sighs of relief.

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry...I meant to post this last night. I haven't had much time for writing...life is a little crazy at the moment and a touch of writers block has set in (so this chapter is pretty weak...sorry in advance!). On a happier note...I got my tickets to Imagine Dragons for their tour in November...yay...so excited! Loads of their songs remind me of Linstead so I know what will be running through my head that night ;)**

**Also, as much as I am loving the Linstead scenes I kinda peeved at the writers...one episode Jay wants to tell Voight and the next, he is against it. Tell him Jay...I think not telling will be the downfall of Linstead!**

**I also would like to say thank you for the response to the last chapter. I know it raised a few questions and doubts about Jay which I totally expected but it had to happen for the story. I hope you continue to read and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 18**

Bobbi walked into the bull pen, holding an ice pack in her hand. Her eyes found Jay sitting at his desk; no one else was in the bull pen; Antonio and Voight were questioning Ronnie with Erin in the observation deck while Atwater, Ruzek and Olinsky were taking the guns to the ballistics department. She perched herself on the edge of his desk; placing the ice pack on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the emergency room?" Jay asked.

"I'll be fine...it's just the impact of the fall." Bobbi replied.

Jay nodded. "So was that all part of your plan?" Jay asked. "Make it look like Vinnie dumped you to make his escape?"

"More or less." Bobbi replied. "I needed Vinnie to get away unscathed."

"Why Bobbi?" Jay asked. "We had enough to put him away for good!"

"Because he couldn't infiltrate the Cartel if he was arrested." Bobbi replied. "And if we had have arrested him with Ronnie and then released him; too many red flags would have gone up. If this is going to work, Ronnie needs to think both Vinnie and Terri got away."

"And do Voight and Antonio know that?" Jay asked.

"They're experienced enough to know not to mention my involvement, just in case my cover is still needed." Bobbi replied. "My task force needs Vinnie...he's the link to get us in."

"So when will Voight know about your tricks?"Jay asked. "'Cause he'll not rest until Vinnie is caught if he's in the dark."

"The Commander and the D.A. will be informing him tomorrow." Bobbi replied. "And I have to be there."

"He's going to be pissed." Jay pointed out.

"I know." Bobbi softly muttered. "But don't worry...I will play down your involvement. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks." Jay muttered. There was silence. "So when do you fly out to Mexico?"

"Saturday morning." Bobbi replied.

"So tomorrow is your last full day in Chicago?" Jay pointed out. Bobbi nodded. "And you have to spend it being shouted at by Voight...ouch!"

Bobbi shrugged her shoulders. "It'll be training for the Cartel." She joked. There was silence again.

"So are you actually going to stick around for the goodbye this time?" Jay asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course." Bobbi replied, reaching out to take Jay's hand in her hand. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

###############

* * *

><p>The intelligence team sat at their respective desks; pretending to be finishing up the paperwork from their Morealli bust but really, their attention was Voight's office. They knew Voight was in there with Bobbi, the D.A. and the Commander and so far; all they heard was the shrill of Voight's irate barking.<p>

Erin glanced over at Jay; she could tell he was worried about Bobbi. She got up and walked towards his desk and perched herself on the edge of it. "I'm sure she'll be okay." She softly whispered.

"Huh?" Jay asked, snapping out of his thoughts as he looked up at Erin.

"Bobbi." Erin replied. "I know the bust didn't go to plan yesterday but we still got the guns off the street. I'm sure she'll not lose her badge over Vinnie's escape."

"Huh...oh yeah, I'm sure she won't." Jay quickly shot back; silently hating himself for not telling Erin what he knew. Here she was, trying to reassure him that Bobbi's job was safe; not knowing she was actually getting a huge promotion.

Erin looked at Jay; her head tilted to the side; her eyes questioning him. She knew there was something else going on but she couldn't put her finger on it. She just hoped he would have the sense not to try and defend his girlfriend to Voight; no matter how hard it was to hear his ranting.

Suddenly, Voight's office door swung open. The intelligence team jumped to attention as the Commander and the D.A. filed out of the office; leaving only Bobbi and Voight in front of them. The team looked to Voight, their eyes questioning him; waiting for answers.

"You can stop hunting Vinnie Morealli." Voight barked.

"Has he been caught?" Antonio asked.

"Nope...he's in Mexico." Voight retorted.

"Well can't we get assistance from Mexico to deport him back into our custody?" Olinsky asked, confused.

"Nope..." Voight replied, looking over at Bobbi. "...because apparently, he has federal protection." Cries of disbelief and questioned echoed from every member of the intelligence team; except Jay until he realised he better play along.

Voight held up his hands to silence them. "I know you all have questions." Voight stated. "God knows I do." He glanced over at Bobbi before turning his attention back to the team. "But I'm sure Bobbi can answer them...saying she turned him to join her task force."

"Task force?" Erin asked.

"Yeah...I've been put in charge of a task force based in Mexico, focusing on the Cartel." Bobbi replied. "Vinnie is the key to infiltrating the Cartel."

Erin shot across to her partner; trying to gauge his reaction. Did he know about this? Surely he would know if his girlfriend was leaving for Mexico on a long term operation. He didn't look surprised; just worried and a little sad.

"Wait! You mean his escape was always part of the plan?" Antonio snapped.

"Not initially..." Bobbi tried to explain. "...but the relationship I developed with Vinnie pretending to be his AA sponsor...the feds recognised this might the chance to get into the Cartel, due to the Morealli's existing links. Obviously, my main priority was getting the guns off the street; the task force was just an additional benefit."

"So you got him to sacrifice his own brother?" Ruzek asked.

"And you put us all at risk by not letting us know your plan." Atwater added.

"She was following orders Atwater!" Jay quickly defended Bobbi, forgetting he was to play dumb. Bobbi hung her head; waiting for the onset of questions and accusations for Jay. "If someone had found out about the task force before Vinnie made it to Mexico, everything Bobbi worked for would have been destroyed."

"So you knew about this?" Voight barked. Bobbi raised her head.

"Jay only found out about it yesterday, when he was pursuing Vinnie." Bobbi stated, telling a little white lie, trying to save him.

"I knew you didn't lose him." Erin muttered, looking at Jay. "You let him go."

"He did what needed to be done." Bobbi stated. "Look guys, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but I had my orders...there was a lot at stake."

"You still should have told us Bobbi." Voight stated. "In this unit, we work for ourselves, to keep these streets safe...you tell me everything so I can lie for you...we're a team."

"I know that now." Bobbi stated, quickly glancing at Jay; who gave her a reassuring smile; before she looked at the rest of the unit. "I am truly sorry."

"Well..." Ruzek stated, getting to his feet. He walked towards Bobbi and slung his arm over her. "It looks like we have a leaving party at Molly's to attend."

"Paperwork first Ruzek!" Voight grunted, causing everyone to laugh, lightening the mood.

###############

* * *

><p>Erin sat in the team's usual booth in Molly's, nursing her second scotch, determined to make it last; she wasn't in a drinking mood. Her eyes watched Bobbi; standing with the boys of the intelligence unit; bar Voight who didn't drink in Molly's, surrounding her; shots lined up in front of them.<p>

She watched as they all downed their shots; most of them choking on the after taste; except Bobbi and Olinsky; they definitely knew how to hold their drink. She looked over at Jay; trying to read him. His girlfriend was leaving for Mexico in the morning and yes, he looked a little sad but not heartbroken as he stood, his free arm draped over her; still shaking his head; suffering the after taste.

She wondered how things would work with him and Bobbi now; were they over or simply going to try the long distance thing? The last two weeks had showed her that she really didn't know Jay and she wasn't sure she ever would. Sure they had both be sharing more and more details of their past but they both had their secrets and Jay had surprised her with how many he actually had.

Erin inwardly groaned as she watched Bobbi slip away from the group of men and make her way towards her. Erin gulped down the remainder of her drink and forced a smile; she knew she needed some liquid courage.

"You not taking part in the shots?" Bobbi asked, approaching her.

"Trying to pace myself." Erin replied.

Bobbi nodded knowingly and slipped into the booth opposite Erin. "I bet you're glad to see the back of me." Bobbi stated.

"I...um..." Erin was speechless; Bobbi's brashness catching her off guard.

Bobbi gave a small laugh. "Erin, Jay and I are just friends." Bobbi stated.

"I know what I saw." Erin replied. "And that little display in front of the Commissioner was anything but just friends."

"What you saw was Jay doing a solid for a friend." Bobbi shot back.

Erin did not say anything in return; she just looked down at her empty glass. She heard Bobbi give a frustrated sigh.

"Well, despite what you might think, I really enjoyed working alongside you." Bobbi stated standing up. "I'm glad Jay has you in his life and I really hope you two work things out."

"There is nothing to work out." Erin replied. "Jay and I...we're just partners."

Bobbi scoffed. "I know how Jay is with his partners and trust me Erin; you two are not just partners." Erin said nothing in return. Bobbi shook her head. "Just keep him safe Erin." Bobbi stated and walked towards the boys again.

Erin watched her go; her mind spinning; she was so confused by their interaction. She watched as Bobbi hugged each of the boys goodbye before Jay slipped his arm around her and led her towards the exit of Molly's; leaving together.

################

* * *

><p>Jay walked Bobbi up towards her apartment door. "So what time do you need me to collect you to take you to the airport?" Jay asked as Bobbi paused outside her door, searching for her key. After locating her key, she looked up at him. "You don't want me to drop you off at the airport, do you?"<p>

"You know I hate goodbyes Jay." She softly replied. "And airport goodbyes are like ten times worse than regular goodbyes."

Jay nodded knowingly, giving a little smirk. "I guess I should be happy I even know you're leaving this time." Jay stated. "And I'm assuming you let your roommate now so you're not running out on your rent again..."

"I sent you a cheque!" Bobbi quietly exclaimed before realising Jay was teasing her. "And yes, my roommate knows...I even left 2 months rent...courtesy of the Federal Bureau as I couldn't give my proper notice." She unlocked her apartment door and turned back to Jay.

"And I'm assuming you've packed?" Jay asked, before noticing how Bobbi was chewing her lower lip. "I don't want to know, do I?" She shook her head no. He gave a small laugh. "We are going to stay in touch this time, aren't we?"

"Of course!" Bobbi retorted, playfully punching his shoulder. "I need to hear how things work out with you and Erin."

"There is no me and Erin." Jay softly stated.

"Jay, I know Erin is stubborn but she'll come around and realise we were nothing more than friends, especially when you're not acting like a broken hearted fool." Bobbi said.

"I'm going to miss you, you know?" Jay stated, wrapping his arms around her for a hug. "I didn't realise how much I missed you until you came back and now you're leaving again..."

"Jay..." Bobbi stated, stepping back and placing her hands on each side of his face; forcing him to look in her eye. "...I'm only a Skpye call away. Plus, if things don't work out with Erin or Intelligence, I will always have a place for you on my task force." She dropped her hands and Jay raised his eye brow. "Yep...I have the power to hire and fire! Oh yeah..."

"The feds have created a monster." Jay teased.

"Even if I wasn't a monster, you'd not be joining my task force, would you?" Bobbi observed.

"What? Mexico? With my skin? I don't think they've invented a strong enough sun block." Jay joked. "Plus, you know...Chicago is my home."

"Yep, that I do." Bobbi muttered. She stepped towards Jay again and embraced him in a hug. "Thank you Jay."

"For what?" Jay asked; hugging her back.

"For being the guy I can measure every other guy against." Bobbi replied. "It may mean that I'll end up single but at least I'll not be settling for the shit, huh?"

Jay smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud of you Bob." He softly said.

"Even though I've screwed up everything between you and Erin?" Bobbi asked as she stepped out of Jay's hold.

"Erin and I...I guess we were always going to implode." Jay rationalised; shoving his hands in his pocket. "At least this way, we didn't lose our jobs and no one got hurt."

"Don't give up on her Jay...I haven't." Bobbi stated. Jay gave her a small smile. She playfully pushed him. "Now go...I have a lot of packing to do."

"Just let me know when you arrive safe, okay?" Jay requested.

"Of course." Bobbi replied; giving him a wide smile. Jay gave her a quick kiss on her head again and walked away. Bobbi watched him go; waiting until he stepped into the elevator before she let the tears fall.

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I am sorry about the last chapter. I know it was not my best - it did not go the way I had originally planned but I have a touch of writers block and a few things going on at home so I just wanted to post it anyway to get it out of my system. I am sorry if it was not up to my usual standard. **

**I also want to say thank you for the response I got to the last chapter...the good and the not so good. I do appreciate your honesty. It is the only way I will learn, even if it does hurt a little but nonetheless it will not stop me writing, it will make me stronger in the end so thank you!**

**I know you were all happy to see Bobbi go so I'm sorry but she's back for this chapter. She has some unfinished business but I promise the final few chapters will be Linstead led. **

**As always, please read and review!**

**Chapter 19**

Erin stumbled out of her bedroom and towards her door; currently vibrating under thunderous knocking. She was dressed in a vest top and boxers; her hair was a tangled mess. She glanced at the clock on the stove, muttering under her breath, wondering who could be at her door 7:06am on a Saturday morning.

Her only thought was that Nadia was making a walk of shame and Erin's apartment was closer than her own; it wouldn't be the first time it had happened. She looked in through her peep hole; mentally preparing her rant to Nadia before groaning; it wasn't Nadia.

She pulled open her door to reveal Bobbi; armed with her suitcase and hand luggage. "Bobbi?" Erin muttered; confused.

"I know...I know." Bobbi stated. "I am meant to be on my way to the airport but I couldn't leave Chicago without trying to clean up this mess I created."

"How do you know where I live?" Erin asked, still confused.

"I'm a Detective Erin...it wasn't that hard." Bobbi retorted. "So can I come in?"

"I guess so..." Erin sighed, stepping back. Bobbi entered Erin's apartment, pulling her suitcase behind her. Erin closed over her door as soon as Bobbi was in the apartment. Erin walked towards her kitchen to pour herself a coffee. "I need coffee, you want a cup?"

"No, I just want to talk." Bobbi replied, following Erin.

After Erin poured her coffee, she turned around to face Bobbi; sipping her coffee. "So talk." She stated.

"Look, I am going to be completely upfront with you." Bobbi stated. "Jay would be so pissed if he knew I was here...he didn't want me trying to fix this...he thinks I'll make it worse."

"I can see why he would think that." Erin shot back but Bobbi decided to ignore her comment.

"I can't head off to Mexico without saying this to you so here I go..." Bobbi continued. "...Erin, you are the biggest idiot ever! And I can be idiotic most of them time but you...you take the biscuit!"

"Excuse me?" Erin hissed, putting down her coffee cup and stepping towards Bobbi.

"You're an idiot if you still believe that Jay or I ever had romantic feelings for each other." Bobbi stated, not backing down. "I thought I could just head off to Mexico and let you realise that Jay and I were both telling you the truth when you saw that he wasn't heartbroken over me leaving but then I realised you don't want to believe that we were speaking the truth because then you'd have to admit your feelings for him...and that scares you because you know he's the end game...once you have him, there will be no other man for you and that terrifies you!"

"I...huh...I know what I saw between you two!" Erin protested, stammering.

"What that little show in front of the Commissioner?" Bobbi scoffed. "It was all an act! Jay was being a friend...an extremely loyal and adorable and amazing friend!" Bobbi hopped onto Erin's counter. "You see, he's such an amazing, loyal friend that he wouldn't even reveal my secret...even though it caused him all this trouble with you because it wasn't his to tell...so I'm going to tell it."

Erin glared at Bobbi; she couldn't believe the nerve of her; coming into her home and talking to her like that; but the other part of her ignored her anger; wanting to know Bobbi's secret.

"Remember I said that I fell for the wrong guy?" Bobbi asked.

"Yeah." Erin muttered, nodding.

"Well he was the Lieutenant of our District...the married Lieutenant of our District." Bobbi replied; noting Erin's effort to try and suppress the shocked look on her face. "And when he got promoted to the Commander of a District at the NYPD, I dropped everything, including my best friend to follow him. I'm not proud of myself, in fact, I hate myself for it. I never wanted to be the other woman...but I was young, foolish, naive...I thought I was in love, and believed every word that came out of his mouth...including his promises that he would leave his wife."

"But he didn't." Erin stated.

"No, he didn't...in fact; he got her pregnant with twins." Bobbi continued. "I finally realised he was playing me...you don't start a family to walk out on them and if you do, well, that wasn't the man I wanted to be with."

"So that's when you decided to move back to Chicago?" Erin asked.

"No, I stuck it out in New York for a while." Bobbi replied. "But it was pretty obvious I was never going to get out of uniform, especially when he became the Commissioner so when the spot in Major Crimes in Chicago came up, I knew what I had to do."

"But I still don't get why Jay had to pretend to be your boyfriend." Erin stated. "I don't think he was pretending."

Bobbi sighed with frustration. "Of course he was!" She quickly shot back. "Jay knew that I'm weak when it came to James...Commissioner Jefferson and that I had pretended to James that I had a boyfriend, hoping he would back off but he didn't. He was back, making the same promises again so Jay didn't think, he just stepped in and put on the act...which the Commissioner bought because he, like you, never really believed that Jay and I could be close and still stay platonic. But we are...strictly platonic...the best of friends!"

Erin shook her head. "This doesn't change anything..." Erin protested. "...Jay has told too many lies, withheld too many secrets."

"Erin, he didn't want to reveal my secrets...you know Jay, he's loyal to a fault." Bobbi protested.

"Your affair with Jefferson and why you ran off to New York, I get why he didn't tell me, it wasn't his to tell." Erin retorted. "The task force...your plan to let Vinnie escape...the fact he didn't say anything when the unit was at risk...I don't know if that can be forgiven so easily."

"Erin, that was on me." Bobbi stated. "I kept him in the dark until he needed to know...and trust me, he wasn't happy about it but he knew I had my orders...from men a lot scarier than Voight."

Erin reluctantly sighed and put down her coffee cup. "You did do a pretty good job handling Voight's bark." Erin had to admit.

"Erin, I was just doing my job, even if my approach was wrong...I didn't understand the family Intelligence created." Bobbi stated.

"But Jay did." Erin shot back, crossing her arms.

"I guess he went into loyal partner mode." Bobbi replied. "I mean, I am sure he has withheld information in the past to help you out..."

Erin sighed, preparing to argue back but she couldn't; remembering how Jay had helped her with Charlie. When Charlie made him and Ruzek during that failed meeting; he wouldn't let Ruzek tell Voight about what happened; he came to her and supported her until she was ready to talk to him and Voight.

"Look Erin, I have a flight to catch." Bobbi replied, hopping off the counter. "I've said my piece...I won't have any regrets...I just hope you won't have any regrets."

"What does that mean?" Erin asked.

"C'mon Erin, just because I'm not in love with Jay, it doesn't mean I don't see how loveable he is." Bobbi replied. "I meant what I said...he is the end game and you know that...and it terrifies you. You just want to use everything that has happened as an excuse not to act on what is between you two."

"He's just my partner." Erin insisted.

"If keep insisting that, someone will come along and they won't run away from their feelings...they'll act on it and you'll lose him because he won't wait forever...as much as he wants to be with you, he wants to be loved and be loved back." Bobbi stated. "So don't have regrets."

Erin stayed silent. Bobbi began walking towards Erin's door. Erin began to follow her. "How can you be so sure about Jay's feelings?" Erin asked as Bobbi pulled open the door.

Bobbi spun around to face Erin; suitcase in hand. "Because I've only seen Jay in love once before...with Allie..." Bobbi retorted. "...and even then, he never looked at her the way he looks at you."

Erin looked at Bobbi, struggling to find words. "I um..." She stuttered.

"I know I'm bias when it comes to Jay but you are so lucky to have his heart." Bobbi stated. "Just don't break it."

"Um...safe journey?" Was all Erin could reply.

Bobbi gave a small laugh and shook her head." Thanks." She muttered and stepped out of Erin's apartment; heading towards the waiting elevator.

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, thank you for your feedback on the last chapter. I was kinda worried posting it after so many of you were happy to see Bobbi gone in chapter 18 and then I brought her back in chapter 19 but I'm glad you liked it. I think this may be the penultimate chapter. I'm not sure as I haven't even started the final chapter yet but I think I have my ending back on track. **

**I'm sorry this wasn't posted sooner but I have had a family emergency this week so things didn't go to plan. As always, please read and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 20**

Erin stepped into her apartment and kicked off her running shoes as she pulled out her earphones and placed her IPod on the table beside the door. She closed over the door and began making her way towards her bathroom, peeling off her running gear as she walked.

She paused momentarily as her eyes fell on the collage of photos on the hallway wall; a mixture of photos of her with Voight, Camille and Justin; as well as the guys from the Intelligence unit. Her eyes focused on the centre photo; a photo of her and Jay; taken the day they had to be recertified for their guns and he had beaten her score. He was holding up the piece of paper in one hand while the other was lightly draped around her; his smile beaming while Erin stood; arms crossed; her eyes mid-roll.

She chewed her lower lip as she stared at that photo; remembering how Jules had taken it; only a few weeks before she was killed. Jay had only been in the unit a few weeks and had just recovered from being shot in his shoulder. He and Erin were still trying to find their groove as partners.

To be honest; at that time; Erin didn't think their partnership would work out; she had found him a little annoying; full of sass; continually questioning Voight's motives and her relationship to Voight. Plus the fact that he kept teasing her about being a better shot didn't help; until then, she had been the best shot; well after Olinsky but he was the unit's only marksman until Jay came along so Erin didn't count him.

Jay had teased her so much that she declared that from that day on, she would be driving; after all; he was the '_better shot_', it didn't make sense for him to be wasted behind the wheel. Erin gave a small laugh as she remembered the look on his face; that trademark smirk of his quickly disappeared.

Erin had included that photograph in the collage to remind her of how far they had come; from barely tolerating him to not being able to imagine not being his partner. She knew she needed Jay in her life; she loved working with him; that's why she had ignored all those heated moments with him; she knew they had to keep it professional or Voight would split up their partnership.

She remembered Bobbi's words; how Erin didn't want to act on her feelings because she was scared of how deep she would fall for him; that there was no going back. She didn't even want to question that thought because she knew herself it was true; she knew Jay was the endgame; but she also knew she wasn't ready for everything that would bring.

Erin knew why she had kept Jay at an arm's length; she wanted him in her life; she needed him; he pushed her; he made her question things; he made her want to break down the barriers she had built. However, she also knew a romance with him could destroy everything; she was never the relationship type and well; Voight and his rules just added to the complications. She knew the safest thing was to just stay professional; at least then she'd still have Jay in her life; as her partner.

She shook her head; knowing that lately, their partnership didn't seem like it was worth fighting her heart for. Jay had withheld so much from her and instead of acting like his partner and believing what he was doing was for the right reasons; she had doubted him and his actions.

She sighed, knowing that yes, Jay had not followed procedures the last few weeks but she wasn't completely blameless either. She had let her jealousy blind her judgement and affect her role as a partner. She knew she had to get their partnership back on track before she could even think of Bobbi's comments regarding Jay's feelings for her.

#############

* * *

><p>Jay heard a continual ringing come from his laptop as he exited his bathroom, dressed in only sweatpants; a few bead of water running down his perfectly formed torso as he rubbed a towel over his hair. He had just finished showering.<p>

He made his way towards the laptop and accepted the Skype call. Bobbi's face appeared on screen; complete with a straw sunhat, sunglasses and very evident sunscreen on her nose. "Greetings from Mexico...I have arrived!" She cheerfully exclaimed, before her eyes fell on him. "Geez Jay...put a top on it!"

"Sorry but I am just out of the shower." Jay replied as he finished towelling his hair. "So I am guessing Mexico is a little hot?"

"Yeah, I kinda didn't think this through." Bobbi replied. "I really hope I am one of those rare red heads that actually tans. I didn't burn that one time in Vegas so fingers crossed." She waved both hands with her fingers crossed.

Jay smiled. "Well I am glad you arrived safely." Jay stated. "Is Vinnie in position?"

"He's getting there." Bobbi replied. "Thank you for letting him go."

"I guess I just had to trust you...and your orders." Jay stated.

Bobbi gave a small smile. "So how are things with Erin now?" She asked.

"Well it's the weekend so we haven't talked...but I can hazard a guess at how things are..." Jay trailed off, looking dejected.

"Jay I am sorry...this is my entire fault." Bobbi apologised.

"No it's not...Erin and my poor communication is to blame." Jay quickly shot back. "I used to think we had the strongest partnership...even stronger than us. I thought that's why we were keeping things professional...because to lose it wasn't worth the sacrifice."

"Jay, you can have her heart and the partnership...don't give up!" Bobbi pleaded. "Don't sound so defeated...you're a fighter Jay, you've got to believe!"

"If only it was that simple..." Jay sighed.

"It can be." Bobbi quickly retorted.

Jay was about to respond when there was gentle knock at his front door. "I guess that is my Chinese food." He said.

"Well then I better go." Bobbi stated. "I don't want to be craving some Chow Mein because do you know what else I realised? I don't actually like Mexican food."

Jay laughed, just as another knocked echoed around the apartment. "I guess I'll be sending you a food parcel then." He joked.

"Yes please...and don't forget the Twinkies!" Bobbi responded. "Bye Jay...and keep fighting...I believe in you and Erin!"

Before he could respond, Bobbi signed off; just as another knock filled the apartment. He sighed and headed towards the door, grabbing his wallet off the side table. He pulled open the door; his eyes on his wallet already pulling out the money. "How much do I owe you?" He asked, before finally looking up to find Erin standing before him; clutching a six pack. "You're not my Chinese food!" He was completely surprised.

"Sorry to disappoint." Erin replied, struggling to tear her eyes from the perfect '_Michelangelo V_' on his torso. His clothing did not do his physique any justice. She finally met his eyes. "I just thought we could watch a little weekend Sport Centre and catch up on all those games we missed this week."

"Of course...come in." Jay replied, stepping back to let Erin in. Erin stepped into his home; clutching the beer; again, her eyes struggling to avoid his perfectly formed torso as she chewed her lower lip. "Sorry I am just out of the shower..." Jay tried to explain, pulling on a grey t-shirt. "...Bobbi disturbed me with a Skype call to tell me she arrived safely."

Erin nodded knowingly. "I mean, we were just talking, we weren't..." Jay rushed to explain; realising how being half naked on Skype could possibly allude to different ideas.

Erin gave a small laugh as she stepped towards his couch to sit down. "Jay, its okay...I know you weren't having Skype sex with Bobbi." Erin reassured him as she sat down.

"You do?" Jay asked, confused. "I thought..."

"Jay, I realise now that you and Bobbi...you were being truthful...you're just friends." Erin replied.

"And you suddenly realised this because...?" Jay asked, perching himself on the arm of his armchair.

"You didn't seem so broken hearted at her leaving." Erin replied. "Plus, she stopped by my place yesterday morning on her way to the airport."

"What? I told her to stay out of this." Jay muttered.

"Jay...I'm glad she did it." Erin replied. "She put some things into perspective."

"Like?" Jay asked.

"Like why you kept saying things were complicated." Erin replied. "Her past was complicated and I get why you didn't tell me, her secrets weren't yours to tell so she told me and it kinda reminded me how loyal you are and when you withhold information, you always have true intentions."

"I didn't like keeping things from you...or the unit and I didn't have the full picture to fill Voight in anyway...I just had to trust that she was doing the right thing Erin and I know it was wrong but I did trust her because I know she is good police." Jay began to say.

"And I get that now...you were being her partner..." Erin stated. "...just like me and the Charlie situation...and I forgot that. I didn't have your back the way you had mine."

"I didn't make it easy Erin...I know I made you doubt me." Jay retorted. "And I don't want you to doubt me."

"I know...and I'm hoping I won't have to anymore." Erin responded, reaching out to take hold of his hand. "Jay, I don't know what the future holds for us but I do know one thing...I want you as my partner...I trust you; I know I don't show it but give me time...please?"

"As long as you do the same for me?" Jay retorted, his thumb rubbing over her hand.

"I think I could do that." Erin replied, giving a small smile. Jay smiled too; just as a knock echoed around his apartment.

"I guess that's my Chinese." Jay said, reluctantly letting go of Erin's hand as he stood up to open the door. "You eating?"

"Did you order Moo Sui Beef?" Erin asked.

Jay scoffed. "Of course."

"I guess I'm eating then." Erin replied, with a smile. Jay smiled too and pulled open the door to reveal the delivery man with the food. He paid for the food as Erin tossed off her shoes and curled her feet under herself; leaning forward to grab a beer out of the six pack; making herself comfortable; just like she had many times before. This was it; their fresh start; and she wasn't going to let it get messed up.

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay guys, I lied...this is actually the penultimate chapter. When it came to writing the final chapter, it didn't flow as one so I am splitting it in two. Hopefully I should have the rewrite for the final chapter posted no later than Tuesday.**

**Thanks again for your response to the last chapter. I hope you continue to read and review as I would love to know what you think. Thanks!**

**Chapter 21**

_A few weeks later..._

Erin and Jay were both surprised at how fast their old partnership fell back into swing after Bobbi had left for her task force in Mexico. The onslaught of cases probably didn't hinder them; throwing them back into business; giving them no time to question what was occurring between them as they were too busy having each other's backs.

Erin sat at her desk; finally catching up on all the paper of all the recent cases they had closed. Today had been the first day in weeks that they hadn't had an active case to chase. She glanced over at Jay; whose eyes were focused on his cell phone.

She watched as he stood up; slipping his phone back into his pocket before he reached behind him for his jacket. "You got something?" She asked, forcing Jay to look over to meet her eyes.

"Just meeting up with a C.I.." Jay coolly replied. Erin nodded her head knowingly. Jay paused before speaking again. "You want to come along?"

"If you're sure?" Erin asked, not wanting to overstep.

"Erin, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there." Jay replied.

Erin gave a small smile and stood up, pulling on her jacket. "So which C.I. is it?" She asked. "Please tell me it is not the hacker with the weird sexual preferences. I always feel like I need a shower after we talk to him." She began following Jay out of the bullpen.

"No, it's Pops." Jay replied. "Says he has a message for me."

"Pops?" Erin questioned as they walked down the steps. "I thought he was Bobbi's."

"Looks like I've got custody again." Jay replied with a smile as he pulled open the door, letting Erin exit in front of him.

#############

* * *

><p>Erin pulled up outside Pops' shop. She put the car in park and followed Jay out of the car and towards the shop. As soon as they stepped into the shop, they found Pops behind the counter, already stepping out to prepare to embrace Jay in a hug. "Jay! Looks like the divorce handed me back to you!" He joked, hugging Jay. "And I see you brought wifey number 2." His eyes landing on Erin.<p>

"Hey Pops." Erin replied, giving a small wave. Given Jay's past with Pops and Bobbi; Erin felt a little awkward.

"She's a keeper Jay." Pops whispered in Jay's ear as he released Jay from his hold.

Jay glanced back at Erin; whose eyes were scanning the contents of the store; oblivious to his interaction with Pops. "Don't I know it." He replied.

Erin lifted a brownie out of a tubaware tub and held it up. "Hey Pops is it okay if I take one of these? I skipped breakfast." Erin asked, already moving the brownie towards her lips.

"As long as you have no scheduled drug screening planned." Pops replied with a chuckled.

"Huh?" Erin asked, tilting her head to the side; completely confused.

Jay gave a small laugh too. "Um Erin, they actually are special brownies...as in..."

"Oh!" Erin quickly reacted, dropping the brownie back in the container before wiping her fingers on her jeans as Jay turned his attention back onto Pops.

"So Pops, as happy as I am to see you, why did you call me out?" Jay asked. "Do you already need to cash in your favour for the Mendes assist?"

"You wish!" Pops retorted, grabbing Jay's attention; concern filling his eyes. "Can you get in touch with Bobbi?"

"Yeah, we try to Skype once a week." Jay replied; shoving his hands in his pocket as Erin stepped towards him; her interest in their interaction heightened. She didn't know Jay was still communicating with Bobbi; even though she knew it was normal for friends to do that. "Why?" Jay asked.

"Because the Morealli's crew know that Vinnie and '_Terri_' are in Mexico." Pops replied. "They're pretty pissed...thinking they cleared off with all that money, leaving Ronnie to take the rap."

"They got a bounty on them?" Jay asked.

"Nothing the Cartel can't handle...as long as Vinnie has him and Bobbi under their protection but I thought I should raise the alarm just in case." Pops replied. "She is my favourite grand kiddie after all."

Jay gave a small smile. "Thanks for the heads up Pops." Jay replied, giving him a quick man hug and slap to the back. "I'll let them know...make sure the feds are taking precautions."

Pops nodded as Jay began to make his way to the exit, followed by Erin. "Thanks kiddo...and it was nice to see you again Erin." Pops called.

Jay waved back while Erin turned around. "Thanks, you too Pops." She called before continuing to follow Jay. As soon as they got outside, she reached out and took hold of Jay's arm; forcing him to stop and look at her. "Are you okay?" She asked; her eyes filled with concern.

"Erin, they would have expected this to happen." Jay replied, brushing it off. "It's no biggie...the feds probably already have a contingency plan in place for this. Pops is just being cautious because it's Bobbi." Erin nodded her head and reluctantly let go of his arm. "But thank you."

"For what?" Erin asked.

"For acting as my partner just then." Jay replied, giving her a half smirk. "But really, you don't have to worry about this...I'm not!" Jay continued walking towards the car. Erin forced a half smile and followed him.

#################

* * *

><p>Erin walked into Molly's, to find the usual Wednesday crowd. She sighed and began pushing her way through the crowd; mentally regretting her decision to join Burgess for a few drinks. She really didn't want to be here; she had a whole box set of 'Sirens' waiting for her at home.<p>

She glanced over at the bar; wondering who was working tonight; if it was Hermann, all she had to do was catch his eye and she knew he'd set up her usual. It wasn't Hermann; it was Gabi. She tried to catch her eye but Gabi was too busy; laughing and animatedly re-telling a story to another customer.

Erin smiled; silently admiring Gabi's people skills until her eyes fell on the customer Gabi was talking to; it was Jay; his head tilted to the side; his trademark grin on his lips as his bottle of beer hovered close to them.

Erin shook her head; trying to shift the instant jealousy that filled her mind. So what if they were exes? They were never really serious and Gabi had moved on to Matt Dawson, her Lieutenant ...although Erin suddenly remembered Antonio mentioning that Gabi had called off her engagement to him.

Then, Bobbi words filled her head again _"...because he won't wait forever...as much as he wants to be with you, he wants to be loved and to love someone back."_ Erin shook the thought out of her head and headed straight towards Jay and Gabi; ignoring Burgess waving in the corner.

She fixed a smile on her lips. "Hey guys..." She cheerfully greeted them; taken them both by surprise.

"Oh hey!" Jay replied, gently laughing; his smirk fixed on his lips as Gabi muttered a soft 'Hey'. He nodded his head towards Gabi. "Gabi was just telling me about one of her calls..." He began laughing again.

Erin looked over at Gabi, her eyes questioning her. "Oh it was nothing...just a little mishap involving a couple and some S and M." Gabi answered. "We should have really expected it saying 50 Shades of Grey has just been released." Erin gave a small laugh and nod. Gabi could sense the tension. "So um Erin, can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have a white wine...saying I'm out with the girls." Erin replied. Gabi nodded and moved away to prepare her drink.

"You meeting Burgess?" Jay asked.

"Yep." Erin replied as she nodded a 'Thank you' to Gabi as she placed her wine in front of her. Gabi moved onto another customer.

"Well just so you know...I think her and Ruzek had a fight." Jay replied. "He was meant to be meeting me for a drink but has now decided to hit the gym as he needs to let '_off a little steam_'." Jay held up his hands to invert comma the end of his statement.

Erin took a sip of her wine and groaned. "Couples, huh?"

"Spoken like a true commitment phobe!" Jay quickly retorted.

Erin glanced at him, raising her eyebrow; her finger tracing the rim of her wine glass. "I'm not afraid of commitment." She replied; ignoring Jay's scoffing. "I'm just afraid of becoming one of those couples that suddenly lose their own individual identities, suddenly it's not you and I, and it's us and we. I like my independence, is that so crazy?"

"You know, there are men out there that like their girlfriends to be independent too." Jay replied; before taking a sip of his beer. "Dare I say, they find it not only incredibly sexy but lovable too."

Erin felt a flush spend to her cheeks as she glanced down at her glass; chewing her lower lip. She knew Jay was looking at her; smirking. She finally looked up at him. "Gabi seems pretty independent." She finally said.

Jay gave a small laugh and glanced down before meeting Erin's eyes. "She's not the one that popped into my mind." He replied, smirking.

Erin chewed her lower lip; a fire spreading through her whole body; she was convinced her cheeks were about to explode. "I um, I got to go..." She stuttered. "...Kim is waiting for me." She turned and began to walk away; very aware that Jay's eyes were on her; unable to stop the smile spreading across her face.

**To be continued...**


	23. The Final Chapter

**Okay guys, it's here - the final chapter. I kinda wanted to end this fic in the similar vein it started so to anyone who is still reading this, I hope you enjoy!**

**As always, I loved to know what you think so please read and review. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 22 - The Final Chapter**

_A few nights later..._

Erin sat on her couch; dressed in jeans and a simple white t-shirt; her hair naturally hanging down in loose curls. She held a bottle of beer in her hand; her second; hovering over her lips; her eyes glancing sideways; watching her partner Jay as he focused on the summary report of the Black Hawk's latest win.

She had always enjoyed their game nights but lately, she found herself counting down the days and hours until they occurred. They were both trying hard to build up the trust again and be open with each other. Every game night they seemed to reveal more and more of themselves; adding layers to their partnership and friendship.

Jay shared stories of his family; surprising Erin by revealing he was more white collar than blue collar. She never would have guessed he came from a very influential family; everything in his life was so basic. He told about how he stepped away from his family's money when he enlisted; enlisting was something his father did not agree with; he was on his own and he had to work for everything he had; which he loved.

He told her about his siblings; his older sister Amanda who originally was at odds with the family, after getting pregnant at the age of 18 and becoming an unwed mother; ruining her chance to go to Columbia University; giving Jay his 16 year old niece (and probably his favourite person besides his granddad) Olivia. Now of course, Amanda was happily married an investment banker in the upstate suburbs of Chicago and she was back in the family fold, helping to run the father's private medical practice.

Then there was his younger brother Ryan, who followed the plan laid out by their father and became a doctor. Unfortunately for their father; that's as much of the plan that Ryan followed; being too much of a playboy to take over their father's already well established practice, he never sticks around long enough.

Surprising though; despite all the drama; Jay still managed to have a healthy relationship with his family; especially his brother Ryan and niece Olivia (she even joins Jay on the shooting range ever so often, despite her mother's protests).

In return, Erin shared her childhood experiences; how she didn't even know if her dad was still in prison and she didn't care; how her mother went from disastrous relationship to disastrous relationship (she is currently on her 5th marriage) and how she never cared about how her choices impacted Erin or Teddy. She shared some of her happiness memories she had growing up with Teddy, although they were few and far between.

Erin even briefly shared about how Voight and his family saved her life; although she didn't want to go into too much detail as Voight was still their boss and she knew he wouldn't appreciate her sharing all their family secrets.

She watched as Jay sat his beer bottle (his third) on the coffee table. She knew what that meant; she knew was getting ready to leave and she couldn't help but notice how her stomach sunk at the thought. Finally, she spoke; trying anything to make him stay a little longer. "So did you get hold of Bobbi, to let her know about the bounty?"

"What?" Jay asked; taken off guard by the sudden question. "Oh yeah, I got through...they have precautions in place...they were expecting some sort of retaliation."

Erin tried to study his eyes but she couldn't from the angle he was sitting; focusing on the TV. "And are you okay with that?" She asked.

She could see a small smirk forming on his lips before he turned to face her. "Erin, I'm not worried...and you shouldn't be either." He stated. "Bounties are part and parcel of our jobs. I constantly had a bounty on my head in Afghanistan. Hell, I even had one on me in Chicago...and I'm still here."

Erin nodded and looked down at her beer bottle; remember how Jay had put himself on the line the time a bounty had been placed on his head for killing the brother of a suspect. He had done the right thing; the brother had shot at us; he was protecting the unit; although it didn't make it any easier; taking a life.

She remember how she felt when he put himself forward as bait; she wanted to scream at him, tell him there was another way; that she couldn't bear to lose him. Instead she told him to be smart. The cop in her knew why he was doing it; someone close to him had already been injured in the crossfire; she knew he could never live with himself if it happened again but it didn't make watching him risk it all any easier.

She felt the couch shift; forcing her to look up; Jay was standing in front of her. "I guess it's time to go home." He simply said; reaching for his jacket from over the back of the couch.

"What if you didn't?" She softly asked, surprising herself. She could feel Jay watching her; she swallowed hard; knowing she'd have to finish what she started.

"If I didn't what?" He asked; his eyes searching hers; looking for clarity.

"Go home." She replied, barely whispering. She watched as his mouth slightly dropped open; his brain trying to compute her statement.

He sighed. "Erin..."

Erin sat the bottle of beer on the coffee table and rose to her feet. "Just hear me out." She pleaded, cutting him off. "I know we agreed to keep things professional because well, we enjoy working together and we don't want to leave intelligence." She stepped towards Jay; enclosing in his space; their faces only centimetres apart.

"And that hasn't changed." Jay pointed out; his voice soft; his breath catching Erin's ear and neck.

"I know but I don't know if that's enough to ignore what is going on between us." Erin barely whispered; feeling brave; reaching out and gently placing her hands on his chest.

"And what exactly is going on between us?" Jay asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

Erin looked down to her feet; suddenly not feeling very brave. She knew he wanted her to say it; to tell him her feelings. She chewed her lower lip and looked up to meet his eyes. "When Bobbi paid me her little visit, she not only put things in perspective, she also made me realise some truths...truths that I have been ignoring because they terrify me." Erin stated.

"Erin..." Jay sighed; reaching out to gently stroke Erin's cheek. Erin leaned into his touch; her body tingling but she knew she had to continue. She leaned away from his touch.

"When Voight warned me off dating you, he said he was doing it for you because he's seen the trail of broken hearts I've left...and he was right." Erin stated. "I've never been good at relationships; they've never been for me; the idea of having to share my life with someone...to give up a part of myself...it never sounded appealing."

"Erin, you're meant to be making the argument for why we should let this happen." Jay joked. "Why we should ignore everything and be together."

"Right..." Erin replied, shaking her head; getting her thoughts back on track. "...the point is, it never appealed to me...until you came along. Jay, I've never let a man see me the way I've let you...apart from Voight, no one knows my secrets, my weaknesses the way you do...and I'm not even scared sharing that with you."

Jay's smirk grew wider; his arms reaching out to wrap around Erin's waist, pulling her close. He raised one hand to gently cup her cheek; his thumb gently stroking it. "I really appreciate that you can share yourself with me Erin." He softly said. "But...we still need to consider Voight and his rules. I know how much he means to you Erin; I know you can't go against him."

"Jay, I don't want to think about us finally being together as us going against Voight." Erin softly stated; her fingers softly gripping his t-shirt. "He wouldn't need to know..." She could feel Jay rising to a protest. "...not until we know what this...us is." She felt him settle again. "I just think we have to get us a try and if it does turn out to be what I...we...think it is, then we'll face Voight together and if there is nothing there, there's no harm done; no one's been transferred." She raised one hand and gently grazed his cheek. "So, what do you think?"

He looked down at her; his smirk as wide as possible. "I think you just used '_us_' and '_we_'." He teased.

Erin gave a soft smile; her hand slipping around from his cheek to the nape of his neck; her fingers twirling the short hairs on his neck. "See the effect you have on me? I'm already losing my independence."

"You lose you independence? Never! Then you'd have to let me drive!" He retorted; his fingers slowing moving down to gently grip her neck as his lips softly crashed against her for a soft; tender yet passionate kiss. Slowly they pulled apart; resting their foreheads against each other.

Erin's fingers gently traced patterns on his t-shirt before she looked up at him, gently chewing her lower lip. "So, are you going home?" She asked; acting coy.

"What do you think?" He breathlessly fired back; his hands moving down to grip her buttocks; causing her to squeal and giggle, before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She buried her head in his neck; softly placing butterfly kisses along his jaw line and neck as he carried her towards the bedroom.

**The End!**


End file.
